Fallin
by ZanKha
Summary: Series of sonadow stories, starting with: Allergy, Goldilocks and the Three Hedgehogs and future stories to be.
1. Allergy part 1

Disclaimer: What's SEGA's that's SEGA's.

AN: Allergy and the two first chapters of Goldilocks are quite old, together with some other stories that could be found on my DA account.

After some time I had finally found my willingness to continue the stories (as I only write when I have the inspiration).

Oh, and the Curse's next chapter needs a little more rewriting.

* * *

Allergy - part 1

A fat round man was working at his desk which was covered with books, test tubs and machine parts. He had a brilliant idea, idea that could help him in defeating his enemy... And because of it he kept himself awake for now about three days, his body was tired, but the need of making his evil plan come true was more convincing than the soft pillow back in his room. So many failures as far... So many plans and neither of them worked, well they did... to the moment when the...

\- Pesky little rodent! – he awoke shouting and once again catching himself fallen asleep.

...did not interrupt in the last second... Yes, his arch enemy, Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Mobius and the Fastest Thing Alive, while he was the one and only and with the IQ of 300, Doctor Ivo Robotnik! A great, evil scientist! The one who will conquer the world! And will raise his own empire named after him... The Eggman's Empire! Ah yes... they call him as Eggman, because of the shape of his body and he somehow started to use this 'nickname', when it happened? He couldn't tell...

He returned to his work once again. Some colorful wires were placed, a bunch of mysterious substances into the half metallic housing. Then he put the last microchip in his new invention and with that an evil grin appeared on the mad doctor's face, joined only with a horrible laugh. It was ready, his invention was really ready! Now it only needed transport and the rest will work by itself.

\- The blue rodent won't know what hit him!

He got up and gave orders to his robots and the machines did their work well without any interruptions, nobody noticed them. Seeing that the first part of the plan was made, the human went straight to his bedroom and fell smiling, just being happy on his bed which made the springs bend under him, his weight. He had to have his rest before the grand day... And this time Eggman fell calmly asleep and had a wonderful dream of him winning against the pesky hedgehog once and for all.

The sun shone through the window touching with it's warm a blue pelt of fur. The one to who it belonged to started to stir from his sleep. He yawned showing his small hedgehog teeth to the world, and then stretched like a cat. Soon blue eyelids followed the rest of the awaking body and opened which made two emerald pools blink twice, till they started to register their surroundings. He sat on the bed and looked around noticing that he wasn't in his bedroom... He almost had a panic attack and would run out, even through the window, till he saw that the walls had creamy colors not pink. Now he remembered, he was at Cream's and her mother's house. He had to stay for a night with Tails, because of the bad, rainy weather. Trying to fly with their plane through the storm clouds wouldn't end well… and about his fox friend... The blue hedgehog was expecting to find his adopted brother on the other side of this guest room in the second bed, but it seemed that he was alone.

Suddenly he noticed two pairs of eyes looking at him from the unclosed doors. Seeing them, he started to act that he's going back sleep. He lay on his back, this way hiding his sharp quills and giving access to his unprotected belly and of course closed his eyes. And waited...  
With his ears he heard the door being opened and next soft steps getting closer to his bed, then there was a sound of jump and he ended being tackled by a little rabbit girl Cream and her chao friend Cheese.

\- Wake up Mr. Sonic!

The three of them started to laugh and the main reason of it was that the hedgehog was forced to it by the little girl's tickles, but he didn't mind.

\- Okay... Okay! I'm awake! – Sonic managed to say between his laughs.

Cream finally stopped and sat next to him, giving time for the hedgehog to catch his breath.

\- S...So... Where's Tails? – he asked.  
\- He's making breakfast with mom.  
\- Oh and what's for breakfast?  
\- Pancakes!  
\- That's great! I'm so hungry that I could eat hundreds of pancakes!

The rabbit giggled hearing that.

\- I'll tell them, Mr. Sonic - she turned to her chao friend. - Come Cheese! We need to gather flowers to decorate the table!

She run out and Sonic was alone in the room again. Not having any more purpose to stay in it, he went to the kitchen and found Tails and Ms Vanilla, Cream's mother covered with pancake mix... well, together with the room.

\- Whoa? What happened here?

The two other turned and burst into laughter. From their attempts of telling him, he understood that the mixer had broken and when Tails repaired it, it started to work in a different way and covered all in its range. Meantime Cream returned with a bouquet of flowers and placed in a vase in the dining room. She wanted to tell her mother about the flowers, so she run into the kitchen only to slip and fell. Now not only her mother and Tails were covered in the sticky substance but as well Cream. Vanilla helped her daughter up and both females went to get themselves clean, leaving the boys in the kitchen.

\- It seems that you'll have to eat at the city or you end just like us.  
\- No problem lil bro. I don't mind eating a chilidog for breakfast... – he grinned and with a sonic boom he left looking for a chilidog stance.

The fox knew how much his best friend loved chilidogs so he wasn't surprised by the choice. So, not wasting any more time he went to the bathroom, the feeling of the mix drying out on his fur was staring to bother him. While passing by the dining room he noticed a purple flower in the bouquet. It was unusual in a way, but being a boy and mostly interested in mechanics and planes was a good purpose to ignore...

Meantime the Speedster run to Station Square and made his way to the park. What's better than eating a chilidog outside, on fresh air? That's right... There's nothing better!  
He bought his chilidogs and the first one had to face its doom nearly before he got an idea to sit somewhere and enjoy their taste. He wanted to find a bench, and that was exactly the moment when he noticed the black hedgehog with red stripes. A smirk plastered over his face knowing who it was, no wonder not many Mobians have that color of fur.

The other hedgehog was Shadow the Ultimate Lifeform made by human kind, and of course Sonic's rival. They shared many in common like sonic speed, chaos abilities and so on, but as well they were as different as day and night. Oh, and Shadow almost destroyed the planet, killed living beings, that is humans, but as well he saved with Sonic the world and even stopped an alien invasion, the Black Arms. Now the ebony hedgehog was distracted by his paperwork that he probably took with himself out of his job at G.U.N, the reasons why he was doing it here could be like:

a) he couldn't longer stand his co-worker Rouge the Bat;  
b) was pissed because of those papers that he almost killed his employer, the commander of G.U.N;  
c) he has to do it somewhere after chaos blasting his office;  
d) wanted to unite with Mother Nature.

Okay... Sonic, be realistic and don't choose "d". It's not a test of one good answer.

Sonic went behind his rival and looked over the black shoulder, while eating his chilidog. Shadow didn't say a word at first when Sonic's shadow appeared above him taking the light; he hoped that the blue idiot would find his documents boring and will go, but as usual... The stubborn one had to stick to him... Shadow continued to ignore him, but that plan was interrupted when the chili from Sonic's food dripped on the Ultimate Lifeform's nose, that was what was needed to trigger Shadow's furry.  
A punch was launched in the direction of Sonic's face, but it didn't make contact. Sonic ducked from it and appeared in front of Shadow.

\- Hey Shads! What are ya doing?  
\- That's none of your concern. And don't call me Shads… and keep your disgusting food away from my documents! – he snarled on the blue one in a low voice, keeping his quills raised.  
\- Jeez, Shads. You should chill out sometimes. You definitely work too hard.

Then Sonic saw the chili on Shadow's nose…

You never actually know, neither could predict what the blue blur would do next… and like in this case, Shadow wasn't prepared when one of his rival's fingers wiped off the chili from his nose… But that's not all… The blue hedgehog then had a sparkle in his emerald eyes and took a tissue from his quills. He rubbed Shadow's nose leaving it now fully clean. If Shadow's eyes weren't in the first place wide now they were even more if possible.  
Thoughts started to pass by the ebony's mind like 'What the hell?' and maybe 'Why did I let him do that?' he also got a light blush on his face from the treatment, but as fast as it appeared with the strange emotion he covered it with anger.

\- Why did you do that?! – he almost shouted.  
\- Well, you had chili on your nose… - Sonic answered but was stopped from adding anything more when some silent curses reached his ears.  
\- Hedgehog…  
\- What? Were you expecting me to lick it from your nose? I didn't know that our relationship went to that point. – Sonic teased.

He just couldn't resist. He loved annoying his ebony rival, especially when it led to a little race in the morning. Yes… with avoiding some chaos spears and fighting for dear life, but that was the only way to get the other hedgehog take notice of him… And no, not in the way you think of it! Sonic liked spending his time with his friends and he considered Shadow as one of them, but his rival was most of the times busy with G.U.N or keeping distance form everybody. That meant, Sonic has rarely ever seen him, they simply were going pass themselves, Sonic saving the world from Eggman and Shadow doing Shadow's stuff. So when Sonic spots him, he takes as much as he can, not wasting his chance…

Returning to the present…  
The blue one could feel chaos energy rising… he looked at the other and now he knew why. The energy was almost boiling from the Ultimate Lifeform. Did he overdo it…? Thankfully before Shadow could chaos blast or form a chaos spear to tell what he thinks about the concept there was an explosion nearby and the too much familiar irritating "ho ho ho" sound.  
The two hedgehogs looked at the direction from where it was coming from, and then back at themselves. With a nod they raced arm by arm to the source.

The city was being attacked by one of Eggman's robots. It was huge, even bigger than the highest skyscrapers and it was swinging his metallic arms destroying buildings and every plane or tank that G.U.N sent after it. However, Shadow noticed that something was strange about it. The robot looked like it was made in hurry and had many weak spots, that anybody could use them against it. Even G.U.N, if the one in charge thought rationally. But of course that day, the Commander had to go on vacation and had chosen a newbie soldier as his deputy, probably not expecting an attack on the city (or he knew that two hedgehogs do all the work if needed).

The two blurs stopped on the roof of the nearest building to the robot.

\- Seems that Eggy is getting old, or he run out of ideas – Sonic smirked. – So Shads, wanna teamwork?  
\- If you insist. – said with boredom in his voice. The other only rolled his eyes.

Then they speeded down on the glass wall, not worrying about the gravity, neither that the building started to collapse after another swing of the machine. They parted avoiding debris, simply jumping or spin dashing through it. When their feet met with the ground Sonic went running on the left side of the robot while Shadow on right. They didn't have to communicate verbally about it; they knew what the other will do.

'It's just too easy.'

The blue hedgehog thought while getting closer to the machines single foot. It seemed that, because of the robot's size it had seriously weak defense. The swings were so slow that it couldn't even react to the two small fur balls that were moving below its foot.

Sonic found a weak spot on the bots head, the challenge in his opinion. With a new target, he started to run on the robots leg and he almost reached to his destination, if not a metallic blue machine of his size didn't collide with him, throwing him downwards.

Only one robot was able to compare with the speedster… Metal Sonic.

The blue blur rolled into a spiky ball and protected himself from the fall. Then he uncurled and saw Metal charging at him.

\- Hey Shads! I'm leaving the big guy for ya!

With a blur he left the battle field with Metal Sonic floating nearby. And in the last sonic second of being there he only heard Shadow's pissed callback of not calling him as Shads.

Race. They were racing like in most of their battles. What a shame that only one of them could actually enjoy it, the other being a robot was emotionless; if his master was a caring owner and not a 'conquer of the world' Metal Sonic would have the program in his system, like as example the previous copy had. But now it was a deadly machine with the purpose of killing whenever his master orders him to do. And Sonic shouldn't forget about it…

The concrete ground under Sonic's feet changed into grass... they got to the park. The difference in the structure made him lost his attention over the metal counterpart and that's when the robot decided to strike. Metal Sonic collided the second time that day with Sonic and both were thrown into a field of purple flowers.  
Sonic hit the ground really hard and the impact made the flowers all around him shake… The small, invisible pollen flew into the air and also into Sonic's nose, making him sneeze cutely. If the princess of Soleanna or Amy were somewhere nearby they would treat him like a teddy bear by now, it was so adorable…

But for the hedgehog it was just the beginning… His throat started to hurt badly.

'Did he hit me in the neck?'

Anyway he ignored it, Metal Sonic rose up and his metal claws were dangerously shorting the distance between the two blues. No other opinion left... Time for a serious fight.

The soldier in charge breath with relieve...  
When the two hedgehogs appeared on the fight scene, the G.U.N soldiers were finally able to organize properly. They evacuated the remaining residents and also secured the place from other parts of the city. Now the two furs could concentrate on the task in hand not worrying about the safety of the people around, while the deputy won't have to face later the Commander in his full furry...

The ebony hedgehog saw Sonic running to the robot's head and second later heard Metal Sonic's engine. It meant only one thing that the azure one would leave him with the huge robot, in order to face the metal copy. And as he predicted he heard the cocky voice.

\- Stop calling me Shads! – but the one, on who he yelled wasn't any longer there.

There was only the robot, him and the G.U.N's units.

'Stupid Faker.'

Shadow no longer was in the mood of toying with the robot, like he would do only few minutes ago. Sonic wasn't there so why wasting time, especially on this pathetic piece of junk.  
He concentrated the energy in his hand and with the command 'Chaos Spear' he thrown it straight into the emblem of Eggman's face. Sparkles flew from the strike and the robot stopped in his movements.

\- Pathetic.

His paperwork was more challenging than this. But because of it, Shadow felt like it was a distraction for a bigger purpose. The only question was: what for?

\- Agent Shadow! What a relief!

Shadow stopped in his tracks. It was the human who commanded the operation, Eric Goodbell. Newbie in the G.U.N's squad and a really nice friendly young person, not experienced in battle. And probably one of those few in G.U.N who didn't see the hedgehog as a project or a killing machine, even now Eric called him by his name; in other words they had a good, friendly relation. And now Goodbell was shining with joy, because of seeing the hedgehog. Well... No wonder, he had some problems with controlling the units before Shadow's appearance.  
The streaked hedgehog thought that Eric wasn't that bad for his first time commanding, which was even more surprising that the Commander entrusted him the task, when he could give it to his other higher ranged soldiers.

\- Are you going after Sonic the Hedgehog and the other robot?  
\- Normally I'd leave it to the Faker... but knowing him, he didn't see that those robots were only distractions.  
\- They were? But for what?  
\- That's what I want to find out.

He run off and the cleaning up were left in Eric's hands.  
It shouldn't give the soldier any problems, right? Oh, so wrong. The machine was like waiting for the hedgehog to leave, fearing of even thinking about falling down. But now… why not? And the robot hit the ground, fell on the road, where the Commander's vehicle was standing by.

'Cross it. I'll be facing and having a hard time telling the Commander what happened with his favorite battle-commanding vehicle anyway... Me and my luck!' the young soldier whined.

It wasn't hard to find Sonic and Metal. They were in the park that he visited only few hours ago.

'If they have done something to my documents I'll promise, I'll reap both of their heads off...'

He was stopped in the middle of his thought... What he saw was different from what was expected. Where should be Sonic with his thumb up and smiling from his victory, instead was a blue miserable hedgehog hiding behind a tree from his attacker and trying to gasp for breath.

The blue blur was more pale than blue. Sonic felt like his throat was burning and tightening, not letting any oxygen get into his lungs. And with lack of oxygen he couldn't move his body anymore. He previously fought with Metal Sonic, but with each run or attacking move he was more unable to breath; he had to take a rest, so he run into the woods and hide. And Metal was still somewhere near looking for him, but how to fight in his state? And what caused it anyway?  
Then he saw Shadow... his last hope... he almost begged with his eyes for help... his pride fell to the deep bottoms, but he didn't care at the moment, not when his vision was getting blurrier and blurrier.  
The black look alike considered it in seconds and as fast and silently as he could, he got to the pained hedgehog. It was one of those rarest moments when he saw the Hero in such state. Eyes unfocused, teary and those coughed, ragged breaths or rather lack of any. He took Sonic's hands of his neck wanting to find a gash or something, but there was nothing, no cuts, no injuries were in sigh.

\- Hedgehog... What is it?  
\- I... Can't... B... Breathe...

Sonic managed to cough. Well, that was obvious, but it didn't tell the ebony one what happened.  
Shadow actually didn't know what to do. If Sonic was bleeding he would stem the wound, the same with any other injury he would be able to threat, but this... was something new. Maybe it was a poison that was injected into the blur's body? If so he has to take him to the hospital. On the other hand, it was a miracle that Metal didn't find them already, after all Sonic was getting more and more loudly.

\- Sha... – Sonic whispered and then everything went black for him.

Sonic went limp in his hold and it alarmed the Ultimate Lifeform. The Fastest Thing Alive stopped breathing... Panic run through Shadow's mind, thankfully he didn't get caught in its hold, not like back then at ARK...  
He immediately Chaos Controlled to the nearest hospital with Sonic in his arms and shouted for doctors' help. In a blink of an eye the medical crew jumped into action.

Now Sonic's life was in their hands...

The blue armored robot was searching after the hedgehog and it happened to be quite hard. Most of the times he used Sonic's life signal to register the hedgehog's presence, but now if the hedgehog was somewhere here in the forest he was so weak, that he couldn't find him on his radar.  
He was getting impatient with every minute, but that's when he found a new signal, belonging to the Ultimate Lifeform. He could risk fighting the black hedgehog or continue on the search, but who knows, maybe if he follows Shadow, he will find his main target and knowing that Sonic was in a bad condition, he'll be able to strike and even the other hedgehog won't be able to do anything.

And yes he found his target.  
Sonic was lying against the tree, while the other was searching for signs of injuries, but even Metal knew that there were none. The start of their battle was quite well matched, but when the hedgehog felt like unable to fight back, he run away.

'Coward'

So Metal didn't have a chance to immerse his claws in the soft flesh body. By now, the hero looked so pathetic, that Metal wasn't sure if it was worth to kill such a miserable creature... well not with his own claws. His right hand silently changed into his gun laser form and began charging the beam in it. Now only lock Sonic's head as the target and...

\- Metal Sonic! Leave them be. We have other things to do.

And of course somebody had to interrupt...  
He heard Eggman's voice from the built-in communicator. He looked at his pray, then back at his gun... he was so close, but orders are orders... He let them chaos control from the forest.

\- Get back to the base. The hedgehog would die anyway and I need you here.  
\- Affirmative.

The doctors connected the blue one to the life supporting machine and gave him some medicines, but they still couldn't find out what caused this state. They took blood samples and left him in one of the hospital's rooms for a single patient, so nobody, no other patient would bother him.

Well, no one would even try... when the striped hedgehog in a very bad mood was in the room with Sonic.

His glare could almost freeze on the spot... and a nurse saw it for herself...  
Some children wanted to know if the Hero of Mobius was in the same hospital as they were, so their nurse went to check it out. And when she opened the door and made eye contact with the ebony hedgehog she just fainted... Well after that, people stopped asking.

It also gave Shadow some peace alone while waiting for Sonic's friends. He called Tails, so the young engineer should be soon. And he hoped he will appear in few minutes...  
He was wondering why he actually stayed by the hedgehog's side, when he could leave him in the human's care... Shadow felt like out of place…

'Do I care? Or I'm doing it, because Maria would want me to do?'

The silence was like never before disturbing him. Most of the times the hero would be talking in Shadow's presence, annoying his rival with no end, but now... he was so deadly silent, Shadow almost missed the voice of the emerald eyed hedgehog. And because of it the ebony rival was left with his own thoughts.

Memories...  
Unwanted memories... The blue one lying like this, unable to even open his eyes, if he somehow was conscious... and it reminded him of Maria. His friend, his sister, even if they didn't share the Robotnik family's blood...

Fifty years ago, while living at space colony ARK, the conditions there were the best that the greatest scientist in the world and grandfather of the sick girl could get for her. Probably the only place where she could live a normal life, not facing everyday her illness. But was it normal? Of course not. Plain walls, no friends of her age... and Maria somehow was finding beauty in this environment despite being locked from the planet below, from her dream.  
Shadow had nearly never seen her truly weak, yes there were those days that she didn't feel well, but she didn't let them spoil their happy days together.

Well, except that one day, before the ARK accident...

It was the first time when Shadow saw the men in black suits, but back then he didn't know that they were G.U.N. They didn't come with the purpose of killing anybody. Professor Gerald told him and Maria that they came to make a checkup, because it was their duty, so nobody really minded the wandering men in the main corridors. Big mistake, as much as they were acting friendly, that didn't mean they weren't dangerous at that time. Well... actually not them, but the micro beings that they transported unintentionally on ARK.

The two children wanted to go to their special spot. To do that, they had to leave their room, the only place where it was clean from the viruses and bacteria... They entered the corridor and raced to the window, where you could see the beautiful planet, but before they got there Maria started to slow down. And then Shadow saw his lovely Maria faint and later being taken to the hospital wing. For the next few days he was sitting by her side, not leaving the room at all, which was exhaustive for him, he didn't have his rings, his limiters yet. They still weren't created.

'She laid in the hospital bed just right Sonic now...'

Suddenly the door was brutally opened. The silence and Shadow's daydream ended with it.

\- Do not fear, Sonikku! Amy is here! – the pink hedgehog shrieked.

For Shadow her voice was like claws making their way down on the black board, but Sonic didn't even wince like he would do most of the times hearing the pink hedgehog in the red dress.  
Her voice then died, when she saw her 'boyfriend' on the hospital bed, being horribly ill. After the initial shock, she run to the bed and to the chair on which Shadow was sitting and just knocked him of it, taking his place by her lover's side.  
If Rouge was there, she would probably be the only person laughing after seeing the hedgehog's face; all other people would go pale. His calm, motionless expression changed in instant into a deadly frown.

'I could broke her backbone... we already at the hospital, so she will receive help... so G.U.N won't be chasing after me'

Thankfully he didn't go with his plan, as other Sonic's friends Tails, Cream and her mother entered the room. It seemed that they had already talked with one of the doctors; their worried faces told him everything.  
The rabbit girl had a bouquet of flowers with her and she placed it in the vase on the cupboard next to the bed. Then she faced her mom with teary eyes.

\- Mom? Will mister Sonic feel better soon?  
\- Yes, darling… but we have to wait.

The girl saddened even more, but not only were her eyes now getting tears. Tails was also on the edge of crying, but he tried to fight back them, not wanting to frighten the younger girl.  
He has never seen his brother like this… The blue hero was breathing heavily even with the help of the engine pumping the air into his body. So many battles he had survived, getting out with only few scratches... now something caused him to lay in bed, weak, unconscious, without strength...  
… And his friends didn't know how to help him.

Then there was a knock at the door and one of the doctors entered. He was viewing his papers not really interested in the waiting furrys in the room. But Amy couldn't wait any longer.

\- So? Are you going to tell us why Sonic is sick?  
\- Oh, right, I'm sorry for making you wait. – at last he noticed them. – Let's see. It seems that he's having something like an allergy reaction, but we can't really find out what it is. Maybe you tell me if he had this kind of problems in the past or maybe he ate or had contact with something new?

All the eyes went to the closest friend of Sonic's.

\- Well, he never had any problems with his health, as far as I know and he probably had a chilidog this morning, but he always eats them. – Tails answered.  
\- I see... It's possible that your friend started reacting negatively on this food...  
\- Oh, my poor Sonikku no more chilidogs for you! How are you going to live without them?

Amy placed her hand on Sonic's head and begun petting him. While doing that she accidently moved the oxygen mask giving access to the unfiltered air, but no one noticed…

It can't be real. Maybe Sonic did overdo with the portions of chilidogs, but it couldn't be the reason of his breathing problems. After all Eggman sent his robots for a purpose of distracting them, distracting from something that was causing now the blue one's state. Shadow went to the window and looked through it. Something there changed... But what was it? What was in the park that made Sonic get sick?

Suddenly without any warning Sonic started to cough madly. The doctor run to his side and injected some medicine, but it won't work that fast. Then he spotted that the mask wasn't properly on the hero's muzzle.

\- Who the hell moved it?! – he shouted angrily, ignoring the fact of children in the room.

The hedgehog was choking again. Earlier, the doctors managed to stabilize him with some of the rarest medicine in their hospital, but they now run off it. The next supplies weren't going to be delivered so soon.

'How am I going to save him? And if the hero dies on my shift, how I will be able to face my family, my kids at home…' the doctor wondered in panic, sweating madly…

\- I need support! Go call the other doctors!

Miss Vanilla and Tails run out from the room, after hearing the stressed order, looking for the doctors. Amy by the time was trying to calm down Cream's cries, and her own embarrassment... She knew that it was her fault, that Sonic was feeling worse...

And with Shadow... his mind was calculating the situation...

When he and Sonic were alone in the room, the blue blur's breaths were calmer, but with the moment of the visitors it got rougher… Worse when the mask fell off…  
Something new was placed in the room… Then crimson eyes made contact with the bouquet of purple flowers. They had this strange shape and all of them looked like identical copies, no differences in their features…

\- It can't be... but...  
\- What? – Amy asked.  
\- Where did you get those flowers?  
\- Well, I and Cream gathered them while getting here. They grow everywhere as I saw.

Amy's eyes went wide when she saw what the black hedgehog done with their flowers, only second after telling him. He threw them out of the window!

\- Hey! What do you think you're doing?! - she shouted.  
\- Saving... – he needed to calm her, before she would take out her hammer and make bigger mess - ...your boyfriend.  
\- Oh... – the 'compliment' made the score and she no longer had anything against it.

The doctor heard what the hedgehog found out, but even so it could be too late to save the weakening hedgehog. And it confirmed his suspects after the new discovery…

\- Damn it! They everywhere! They grow everywhere outside!

This new kind of flower was covering the once green grass with its purple blossoming buds. Actually… everything in sight…  
Their vines even got on some building and climbed them, growing into the walls. The plants were spreading rapidly and with them the pollen, on which Sonic was reacting…

Shadow looked over his shoulder at Sonic and then shut the window; it won't help in anyway, but maybe will get him some time.

'Just like Maria… He's now just like Maria… he needs my help and there's only one place where he would be able to breathe again… survive this…'

With that in mind he moved to the bed and shook the doctor. The man woke from his rock like state in which he has fallen from depression.

\- What?  
\- I need that machine in a portable version.  
\- What for?  
\- Don't waste my time human! And get it!

Shadow's deadly growl was a good purpose for the doctor to get to work. He really fast changed the equipment, so now Sonic wasn't attached to any troublesome wires. When that was ready, Shadow lifted Sonic from the bed, placing him in his arms like if he was holding a bride.

\- What are you doing with my Sonikku?! – Amy wept.  
\- He won't make it here.  
\- But where are you taking him?! We should wait for the specialist!  
\- Amy… trust me…

Shadow chaos controlled with Sonic, leaving the two crying females and the dumbfounded doctor alone in the room. At least, that's what the other doctors brought by Tails and Miss Vanilla found out after getting at the place.

'Where did he take him?' the unanswered question was running between them…


	2. Allergy part 2

Allergy - part 2

* * *

Where did Shadow go?

The answer was simple… ARK… It was the only place where the air didn't contain the pollen of the purple flowers… for now…

In order to keep it that way, first, Shadow has to get rid of it from his fur and Sonic's as well. Thankfully Professor Gerald thought about sanitary after the accident that could cost Maria's life. Robotnik built a special chamber, where in order to enter the space colony you had to go through it. It was kind of a shower with definitely too many cleaning substances.

Shadow directly chaos controlled them to this room, now he only needs to turn it on.  
Last time while collecting chaos emeralds to the Eclipse canon, he specially deactivated it. Yes… Nobody would like to have their fur seven times washed with stinky chlorine substances, because of every each visit on the planet below in search for Chaos Emeralds.

He got a better hold over the hedgehog with his single hand while with the other one he activated the cleaning sequence. And when he did, the cold water fell from the ceiling directly at his head. Both hedgehogs shivered from cold. Secondly - detergents, again water a little warmer 'Thank Chaos!' and it continued till the dryers turn on. Only after that the door opened and they could enter the main hall.

'Damn it.'

Shadow stepped out from the chamber, glad that it was over and that Rouge wasn't with them on ARK... The heated air made his fur curl in all directions and he looked like... well, like an authentic fur ball. Actually… not only he looked that way.  
Sonic's fur wasn't spared from the treatment... not at all…

'Two sweet, fur balls for the press!'  
'Take photos when you still can!'  
'I'll be a millionaire!'

Shadow almost heard the Chaotix Team and their ad... Lucky he and only he will be remembering about this...  
But first things first, he needs to settle Sonic down and find something that would help his rival. Also it didn't went unnoticed by Shadow that the short time of being here was already helping the poor one; but it would be better if the hedgehog was lying on a comfortable bed. And there was only one left spared from the ARK accident…

Darkness was weakening over Sonic's eyes, finally giving access to the world. Slowly he opened them and saw a gently enlightened room with light blue painted walls. He himself was lying on a bed covered with a black-red blanket. He slowly moved his head to get a better sight of his surroundings. There were some pieces of furniture and on them toys and many other objects that belonged to children, covered with a thick layer of dust.

'Well, I'm not at Cream's, neither at my other friend's houses... So... Where am I?'

Sonic tried to lift his body to a sitting position, but for some odd reason he couldn't do that. Something heavy was placed on his legs, preventing him from any movement.  
Suddenly his ears picked up a strange noise, a snoring like noise... He wriggled as much as he could and looked at the source. There he saw the upright turned quills with red stripes on ebony fur. Shadow was sleeping on him. His rival's head was resting on his blue legs, near his lap and only the blanket was separating their bodies from contact.

'Okay... That's something new...' Sonic didn't freak out, but a light blush made its way on his face anyway... He was used to having somebody sleep on him, but this was definitely unexpected.  
When Tails was younger or upset Sonic had to comfort him like a big brother would do. So they ended up quite often in a similar position. But why was Shadow sitting by his side not Tails, or (shiver) Amy... That was expected... but something had to happen...

He gently placed his hand on the other's shoulder, as far as he could reach, and shook the ebony.

\- Five more minutes… Maria… - Shadow mumbled.  
\- Wakey, wakey Shads...

On the sound of the nickname two black ears shot up, the same with the eyes. Crimson orbs blinked, and then they registered the position... Shadow jumped backwards only, to have the chair slip under him and fell on the floor.

\- Morning sunshine! – Sonic greeted cheerfully leaning over the edge of the bed to look at the Ultimate Lifeform.

What to say? It was rare to see his rival spread on the floor with shock and embarrassment plastered on face, as Shadow mostly covers any of his emotions.  
Sonic was having quite a hard time shuttering the laughter in his throat, while seeing him like this…Well, better this than the awkward feeling few minutes ago.

Meanwhile from the floor, Shadow couldn't believe that he got caught by the faker in such an awkward position! And what's worse, now the blue hedgehog could mock him with it. (When it'll be over the danger a race was guaranteed from his site. That was for sure; if he wanted to keep shut the other hedgehog about this.)

He lifted himself from the floor acting like nothing had happened; he wanted to safe at least some of his dignity.

\- Guessing that you're better – he snarled, ignoring Sonic's a little too happy mood.  
\- Well, yes… so where are we?  
\- ARK.

The Hero was surprised. He never expected to find himself again on ARK and especially in this not ARK looking like room, ah and not to mention that with Shadow, who now was leaning over the wall with his arms crossed and silently observing him, which was typical… well not the caution that he was giving to Sonic, but whatever.  
Now the question is 'why are they here'...  
Anyway before he could ask Shadow dose this for him and tells.

\- As you remember, you were fighting with Metal Sonic in the park, but you fainted from lack of oxygen after inhaling the pollen of this new flower specie and I had to get you to the hospital...  
\- Woah! Stop! I can believe that I fought with Metal, but I definitely did not faint! – he enraged at him.

Shadow didn't pay attention to Sonic's little outburst, he found the space more entertaining that dealing with the hog, after all he could be doing different things than babysitting his rival in the place with so many memories... Anyway, he continued with putting in the facts.

\- I found out that you have allergy on their pollen.  
\- I have? How?  
\- Yes, it's reacting on your body, making you unable to breath. I had to take you here, otherwise you'd suffocate.  
\- Oh...

Now Sonic knew the reason of being here, but was it really necessary to go as far as on ARK? Surely, he did feel quite horrible and helpless when he couldn't take a breath, but now everything is okay... Right? And besides there is still a blue robot out there waiting to get kicked his sorry butt, together with Eggman.

Sonic jumped from the bed and found his sneakers. When they were finally on his feet he attempted to run out from the room, but the other hedgehog stopped him in mid motion.

\- And where do you think you're going?  
\- Huh? Isn't there a world that needs a handsome blue and speedy hedgehog? – he joked.

'I preferred when he was asleep...' Shadow thought.

Sonic was known for his hyperactive and need for stopping the bad guys, so he was ready to jump into action not listening to his friends and their plans, neither like now having heard only half of what's going on and probably not even have an idea how to get out from the space colony in the first place.

The ebony sighed and pointed for Sonic to look through the window. Sonic got to his side not understating his intentions, but anyway he looked at what Shadow wanted to show him.  
It wasn't the best view on the planet, but it showed what was needed. The once green parts, the continents were now purple.

Sonic's ears dropped.

\- Um, Shads? What's going on there?  
\- I was going to tell you... – but was interrupted.  
\- So? I'm waiting!

Shadow growled in annoyance, they weren't going anywhere if the blue brat was going to interrupt him at every step.

\- The flowers spread and from the last message that I got from Tails before losing contact with him was that you're the only person who reacts on them and it's like they were made especially for you.  
\- Eggman... It's his doing… We need to stop him!  
\- Faker... I'll agree that he needs to be stopped, but you're not going anywhere.  
\- Wait, what?! – he faced the ebony one only to see concerned crimson eyes.

'Is... Is he worrying about me?'

Before he could think about it, he was shoved back to the bed and a plate of food was given into his hands, as he wanted to protest.

\- Eat, you were two days unconscious and you're probably hungry.

'Well, I'm actually starving… so why not' Sonic started chewing on the food, observing the other as Shadow for some unknown reason prepared some food supplies and so on.  
Shadow was acting strange, that was for sure, but he couldn't guess what was bothering him. Other than that Sonic wanted to go back on the planet below. He didn't feel good in this locked place and of course he had a world to safe from a madman.

On the other hand Shadow knew better about the whole situation, but didn't tell about his plan to Sonic; he already knew what would be the answer. So far he managed to distract the blue blur with food and put some more packed ones for the upcoming days.

'Sonic would not like this.'  
The thought went by his head, but he couldn't stop the smirk forming on his muzzle. After all it was only for the time till everything would be settled back on the planet and Sonic should manage to stay few days like this.

He couldn't longer sit here with him, not when Tails didn't answer his calls. Something bad was going on the planet and without at least one super hedgehog; it probably will fall into disaster.

Shadow moved to the doors making this way a big gap between them. He had to do it carefully… Next he took out the chaos emerald, which was all that time hidden in his quills. And now… The hard part.

\- Stay here, hedgehog and wait, till I come back for you – he said calmly.

'Did he just say what I think he said?' Sonic at once stopped eating and gave Shadow a confused look. Then the blue hedgehog spotted the emerald… He shot from the bed trying to stop Shadow or at least hung up to him, so he would teleport together with him.

\- Chaos… Control!

But his hand only met the air and after the chaos light went down Sonic found that he was left alone on the metal covered construction without any ways of escape, neither a chaos emerald nor a fake one…

A shout of frustration, anger and distress filled the empty corridors…


	3. Allergy part 3

Allergy - part 3

* * *

A bright light appeared in the middle of a jungle and soon vanished uncovering a black hedgehog with red stripes, known as the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow.

His eyes went wide at first, not expecting being send to this place. The chaos control, he had performed had send him strangely to a different location, instead of the desired one. But after inspecting the powerful gem and not finding anything unusual; he soon took notice that his surrounding which on the first sight looked like a jungle made of violet and purplish plants, wasn't a jungle at all, but a city. A city fully overgrown by the strange alien like vine plants, the same seen on the planet from the Colony Ark in space.

The cars, the streets, in other words everything within sight was taken over by the plants and no sound was heard, except of the wind moving the leaves, the city just looked deserted. The only question was, where were the citizens?

Shadow activated his hover skates and went running, passing by G.U.N's vehicles and other obstacles, which now reminded more of a giant pots for the plants, instead of their previous function.

While skating he had a funny feeling of being observed, but whenever he took a glimpse in the direction he didn't find anybody, or anything unusual. Finally he started to slow down his movement as he got to the center of the city. The feeling never leaving him.

There he found some marks of a battle. He bended to examine a punch like shape in the cement and from the looks of it the ones fighting had to be Sonic's friends.

\- But with who were they fighting with?

It could be Robotnik, but the place was lacking of debris from his robots.

Not knowing the enemy Shadow didn't know what were they dealing with. So while distracted he wasn't aware that few vines had slithered from behind him and aimed at his head.

\- Watch out! – he almost got caught, if not his reflex and the warning from a friend.

He jumped from the spot and rolled out of the vines reach, they had instead pierced the ground where he stood few second ago and got stuck there, wildly trashing to get fee again. The one who warmed him crushed immediately his spiked punch into the vines, splashing their black colored juice and cutting from the main branch. The plant shrieked like a wild hurt animal and the remaining alive part took cover from where it came from, hiding from sight as fast as it attacked. Not interested for now in persuading.

The one from who he received help, which wasn't really needed as he could take care of his attacker by himself as he was the Ultimate Life Form, was no other than the Guardian of the Master Emerald and the last echidna, Knuckles.

\- Took you long to get here, hedgehog – not waiting for a response the echidna started moving, looking only once to check if the other followed.

\- Hmph, a blue annoyance which is a friend of yours was holding me back – re replayed with a snort.

\- I see.

After that they didn't say a word to each other as they didn't like being in the other's presence for too long, they could fight arm by arm for the same reason, but other things just never worked. The red Guardian with the white moon like shaped crest had mostly a bone to pick with the black hedgehog, being secretly jealous over a jewel thief that was a coworker and a friend of Shadow, and only a friend. But the red headed Guardian couldn't have known about it and was trying hard to hide his true feelings, which was obvious for everyone who he had known, except the bat in question as he was plain rude against her, whenever he saw her near the Master Emerald.

The echidna leaded to a covered place were the shadows were casted on the alley by the older branches of the plants. There he lifted a cover from a manhole and let the other known to go first. Then he got inside as well and placed it back on its place, as if they've never have been there.

For Shadow's horror and disgust, they had entered the sewers. The last place that the hedgehog who had lived on a sterilized colony in space would have imagined to enter.

Trying not to look at the brown snot like contents of the impure water, he concentrated on avoiding whatever could be on their small sized path they used to get to a different part of the sewers. As expected the sewage system was connected with the territory of the wastewater treatment plant.

There they went to the upper parts of the building and while getting closer to their destination they've started hearing the shouts of the pink annoyance that is Amy Rose.

The echidna was going to pull the door, so they could enter, but before he placed his hand on the knob, the door had swung open with great force crushing him to the wall behind it. Next a really angered Amy moved out fuming with every step, till she noticed Shadow, getting her even more riled.

\- Where's MY Sonikku?! – she shouted at him.

\- At ARK, – he told without the care in the world crossing his hands on his chest like he always does when annoyed.

He detested her for her personality, as she clung to everybody who at least a little resembled her blue hero only to freak out the moment she found not hugging Sonic, but somebody else. Other than that every time something went not like she wanted it to be she starts swinging her red and yellow colored hammer. In most of those times it was the blue hedgehog who got on her bad side and who eventually had to run away from her, before getting hit with the weapon by the fan girl.

But the most hilarious thing that he Shadow couldn't quite make place was the fact he's for a moment seen in Amy his lost friend Maria, triggering the true wish that the girl wanted from him to fulfill before she died.

After the incident with Black Arms he get to know the pink hedgehog a little better and he had to say it, Amy is nothing like Maria. And… well, she soon became for him nothing more than the pink annoyance.

\- Why did you leave him up there?! What if something happens to him?! I need to get there!

She continued rambling over his head with idiotic questions, blind and deaf to the world even when Tails appeared behind her and tried to get her attention, politely calling her by her name.

\- Amy… - and even he was losing his temper - Amy!

He shouted startling the pink one as she jumped on her hills swung her body and ended gaping at him, speechless.

\- Amy! He'll be alright! It's probably the safest place for him to be right now - Tails looked at her with resurrecting eyes as he believed that everything will be back to normal.

He was glad that Sonic was safe, thanks to Shadow and he needed to thank him for that. He would love to ask the black hedgehog how's Sonic doing, but right now they had a bigger problem, where he couldn't receive Sonic's help, not when the Fastest Thing Alive had the allergy on their enemy.

This time the fate of their world was in their hands and it seemed that the Ultimate Life Form was willingly helping them, not wanting anything in return.

\- What exactly are we dealing with?

The male hedgehog had abruptly stopped his train of thoughts and Tails could have heard the slight impatience in his voice.

The fox leaded the darker hedgehog to their temporary headquarters and to the desk with the computer, closely followed by Amy as well. He took the documentation files that Rouge the bat had gathered for them from G.U.N, not long before she left to make reconnaissance from the air, and handed them to the hedgehog. While Shadow was checking the report, looking through the photos of the purple vines attacking G.U.N's troops, Tails decided to tell what they found out about the threat.

\- You see, those plants aren't normal. They are a mix of bioengineering and cybernetic technology. In other words the one who created them made a cybernetic plant with the DNA of a Drosera, but as well with the structure that is mostly foreign on our planet, except for one being that is you Shadow.

\- Tails! Just get to the main point already! – Amy interrupted him, being already after the scientific mambo jumbo and she didn't want the repeat of it.

\- You don't have to urge me so much, Amy. Besides I've just started – he said irritated.

\- Yes, but we don't have time for this!

They were ready to start a new argument, like before Shadow had joined the group, but before it could get hot, Shadow silenced both of them, just after he ended reading the files.

\- What are they, fox boy? And what connection do I have with them?

\- The vines are half robots and have the DNA of Black Arms Shadow. And if Eggman had created them, he had to collect some of it while the invasion had taken place and that means they're really powerful, just like Black Arms.

Again his alien origin was the cause of the planets disorder. In other words this was his business now and the blue hedgehog shouldn't had got involved in it, even if the Doctor, Sonic's main adversary was the one who arranged it in the first place. 'So, it is decided.' He has made up his mind, he'll fight.

\- Where are the citizens? – he asked.

\- They have been caught and placed in those big star like flowers. From my research it seems, the sundew's flowers are feeding on their energy, through them. If we don't release the people soon they probably will die and in the best scenario they'll manage to survive like this for a week.

They didn't have much time as the attack started much earlier in some regions and if there are already any causalities, they should stop the vines before there would be more.

\- The best solution of our action would be to deal with them even today.

\- Yes, but we need a plan. We already found out the hard way that fire isn't working on them, we can't burn it.

\- What exactly happened when I was away?

\- Well, me, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy and as well Blaze and Silver as the two of them had arranged a meeting in our time and zone at the worst time possible; we thought that we can fight the plants using the element of fire, so we tried to get to G.U.N's armory to get some of those new flamethrowers that Rouge told us G.U.N had. The plan was that Blaze being able to manipulate fire at her will, will make a pass as we get to G.U.N, but the vines didn't even flinch from burning and charged at us with full force. Blaze and Silver let themselves get caught in the end, giving us the possibility to get away.

\- Hmph. So if burning them doesn't work are they submissive to water? Did you choose this place for this reason?

Tails could only shake his head with uneasiness.

\- No, it's not that they afraid of water, or the uncleans; if the vines have seen us getting here they would have followed. We actually hide here as the plants roots and branches are the most unmoving and oldest parts and probably stone like dead, they give us cover, from those that hunt for food – he pointed out, which was true, as those parts that even now were on the walls of the room were like fossil and unbreakable. They weren't dangerous as this, only passing the water.

\- Did you try to fight them with chaos energy?

\- They do react and even get turn to ash while getting contact with chaos, but like with crushing or slashing, the injured vines throw away their sickened parts, replacing by growing new ones. We tried fighting them like that, but simply, there is just too much of them.

Silence has fallen between the Mobians, none of them had any better suggestion of how to deal with the enemy.

\- Why don't we just find Eggman and smash his ugly face? – Amy suddenly blurted out.

\- You think that a brat like you can just go out there and smash whatever shows on your way? – the black hedgehog said irritated, he preferred to work alone, not babysit Sonic's companions.

\- It's better than sitting here and doing nothing! Besides Sonikku would be grateful and he'll know that he can count on me! – she said with a dreamily love struck eyes. She would do anything to get on the blue blur's good side.

\- You're just pathetic…

\- Why you!

They've already gotten into a fighting stance, ready to smash the other into some sense. Thankfully, before one of them would regret, meaning Amy mostly, Tails found a solution.

\- You know? It's not a bad idea.

Both of them stopped. The pink hedgehog run to the yellow fox and jumped in front of him.

\- Really?! – she asked, clasping her hands happily.

\- Why yes. If Eggman created the vines, he should know their weaknesses and how to fight them back.

Amy looked back to the hedgehog and stuck her tongue out, being victorious this time. The ebony only grumped under his breath; he will need one hell of a vacation away from everyone, especially other hedgehogs, after this mission.

\- Fine. We'll hunt him down, but we would need to gather the chaos emeralds as well – he said ignoring the girl.

\- There's one flaw in you plan, handsome. – a seductive voice took place.

Out of nowhere a white bat with a single wave of her wings landed in front of the group, winking at them.

\- Rouge!

They've called not expecting her fast return and reunion with them.

She greeted with a hug the younger girl and smiled teasingly to the every grumpy hedgehog, who acknowledged her with a small nod. But the happy mood didn't stop Tails from figuring a problem in what she said.

\- What flaw? – he asked curious with the topic.

Rouge immediately got into her business attitude, she looked only once to the hedgehog and receiving his acquiescence, she shared the secret.

\- The G.U.N Commander. He has forbidden for Shadow to have more than two emeralds in his possession.

\- Why would he do that? Shadow is on our side, right? – Tails asked disbelieving.

After all if Shadow and Sonic worked more often in fighting Eggman using the chaos emeralds and going super, they would have all long ago won against the Doctor at least what he hoped. The other thing was convincing the ebony hedgehog to actually help them, as the Ultimate Life Form wasn't interested in wasting his time on Robotnik.

The hedgehog had a dark past and even if he had spared lives last time he went berserk, he could have secretly dreamed about getting all the humans doomed in one of the catastrophes made by Eggman.

One thing for sure. Nobody knew Shadow's motives and nobody can predict what he'll do taking the path that he was now following.

Tails felt insecure with that thought about the ebony as he was always a little frightened of him, but as long as Sonic sees that something in Shadow, he'll trust his brother judgment.

The conversation was still continuing and hearing Shadow's voice, the kitsune concentrated back on what was told.

\- He invited me to join G.U.N to work for him, but he still fears of me and my power. If I break this contract he'll have a reason to hunt me down and lock again in that cryogenic prison; if he manages… - a promise of a fierce battle was heard, giving the creeps for the other furrys in the room.

\- So what do we do? – Amy asked, breaking the awkward atmosphere .

\- Rouge and Knucklehead will get a hold of the five remaining emeralds while me, Tails and Amy will find the Doctor. If he tells us a solution how to win against the plants we would not need the emeralds at all and if not… I'll go Super and deal with the consequences… later.

The others nodded. The only person who actually knew how to deal with the mobs was the mad scientist and finding him was priority right now.

With the plan in hand the two hedgehogs and Tails left the base as silently as possible, which was of course to load for Shadow's liking, leaving the bat and echidna behind. The reason for it was that Rouge had to scrape the forgotten heavy red weight of an echidna yet from the wall stuck behind the door.

XxX

They somehow managed to avoid most of the tentacle like vines with Tails' small bombs. He send them in different directions away from themselves, distracting the plants to go to the commotion that they've made. And if that didn't work Shadow would chaos control the three of them somewhere else. In that slow like progress they finally found the Doctor and his robots fighting the star like plants off of his battleship, which had got stuck between the vines.

The Doctor was shouting furiously through the speakers his orders.

\- You useless robots! Get those plants off of my ship already!

Shadow gave a sign for his companions to hold to him and used the chaos energy to get them inside the large vehicle.

The egg like shaped human jumped in his seat startled from the sudden appearance of the Mobians in his control room.

\- You! – he noticed at first only Tails and Amy - What are you doing in here?! And how did you get here?!

\- We need to talk, Doctor. – the last of the three answered the question.

\- Oh, and what would it be, Shadow? – he relaxed a little bit - It's not like you to be helping those two, at least not getting something in return.

\- It's not of your concern, why I'm helping them. I need to know how to destroy those vines creatures.

\- Hohoh! And why do you thing that I'd tell you.

Just after that the ship's energy was cut off, turning off the light. Not long and the sirens when on thanks to the backup generator, followed closely by the last working computers informing of the ships shields being crushed.

Using his own chaos energy Shadow lit the room in green light. The Mobians looked then with disapproval.

Startled, the human brushed his orange moustache with his fingers, thinking about his next move. The robots were still fighting outside, keeping the vines from entering, but they won't last long.

\- I guess, I can share my brilliant plan with you of how I was going to take the world in my possession.

Amy wanted to shout at him for his stupidy and wasting their time, but Tails had took a firm hold over her mouth before she could blurt it out and get him uncooperative.

\- The combination of Drosera and Black Arms DNA had successfully created those enormous sized plants. Knowing that many plants have the ability to create a system of fighting back pests that would try to get into their green flesh and with my geniuses I managed to implant in them an order to fight a major pest, which would be Sonic, of course. You probably know how they fought him back from interfering into my plans as you've seen.

The only problem as it developed with their extending was that they started getting not enough food supplies, till they found one in humans and mobians alike. I thought their new ability would let me caught my enemies and later let them free when I would took over, as I've created an indestructible force that wouldn't be so easily won by Sonic or you!

\- Seriously?! You can't even control it! – Amy finally shrieked, when Tails wasn't watching.

\- My plan was flawless! And I had control over them!

\- Why you do no longer have that control? – a dead-pan like stare he received from Shadow's side.

\- They went berserk when they saw Metal Sonic, they recognize colors and shape, but not persons… or robots. And so they no longer listen to me.

'Warning! Warning! Unfamiliar foreign objects had entered through the hangar! The closing procedure has been activated' the remaining machines wailed and the distant overpowered sound of gates closing could be noticed.

They had been locked inside the control room without a possible way of escape. Eggman and Tailes not wasting time got to the computers, looking for a way to open at least one exit. They had to as one of the security cameras showed the plants crushing and making holes in those gates and getting closer and closer to their position. They were an easy target like this.

\- They'll get here sooner or later… Imprisoning you… or you tell us how to destroy them.

The ebony hedgehog had an upper hand in their situation, when the vines finally get to the room he'd just take Sonic's friends away from here and let Eggman rot. The scientist was sure about it. That or he, Eggman will acknowledge defeat and tell them the secret.

\- Oh, fine already! But I'm telling you only because I wouldn't have people to rule above!

The mad doctor told then about the core of the Black Drosera's. It was the heart of the vines hidden under the thick fossil branches deep inside the earth, placed directly under a fresh build playground in the park, where both hedgehogs before the plants invasion met that day.

Which was also the reason of why Metal Sonic had chased the blue speedster in that direction last time. From that place the Drosera spread further with its flowers, having firm connection to the heart. The plant being highly impassive too most threats, except chaos energy, was possible to kill only if the core got in contact with a chaos attack. But it was secured by the stone like roots and branches, so in the need to get to the core someone would have to break through that stone and with the attacking vines it won't be possible to achieve.

\- Even if you manage to get to the park, you won't be able to spindash your way to the core, Shadow.

The round doctor concluded not taking his eyes from the screen.

\- Me and Tails can keep those plants at by, while Shadow drills in. – Amy pinpointed at herself enthusiastically swinging her hammer. She promised herself that she will be useful, but so far she couldn't do much.

\- You two aren't enough, but I can lend you a hand.

\- What do you mean?! I can fight, I can prove it! – she swung her hammer more fiercely.

\- Indeed, but not alone like this, after all your job will be to focus their attack on you, but not get caught.

With a single press of a button a hidden trap door was opened and the blue robot resembling the hero stepped inside. Metal Sonic. Picking up with his sensors the mobians, he prepared himself for an assaulting attack, but his creator stopped him.

\- Metal! You're going to help Sonic's friends on fighting of the vines and do not fail me. Or I make of you a tin can.

The blue robot flexed his claws, not expecting this kind of an order, but he couldn't disobey.

\- Affirmative.

He said, instead. His priority was Sonic, so for now he'll do what is demanded from him. He's got a chance to be useful again after so many loss, he could not afford getting again into the brooms closet and turned off.

Before they eventually left, Tails received a message from the two treasure hunters as they found all the remaining emeralds, he passed the coordination of their destination and settled for the park with Shadow's chaos control. There the battle begun, but without the chaos emeralds they couldn't do much, having less power to keep the swarming vines away from the ebony hedgehog to let him get to the core.

So the game of waiting for the emeralds' aid, started.

XxX

Unaware of the fight that was taking place below a blue hedgehog, Sonic was getting horribly bored in the closed space that was ARK. He already run some laps over the silent corridors, eat most of the supplies, which now he was actually locking it away from himself, as the thought of being possible stuck here for more than two days sunk in his head… and without chilidogs. He even tried to find a way to get back on the planet, but there was only one escape pot left, which he truly didn't want to use, not after he almost got killed the last time Eggman had send him in one of these and even then he had at least a fake chaos emerald that he used in the last moment saving his life.

\- I guess, I'm forced to some unplanned vacations…

With no possible ways of leaving the colony, he eventually returned back to the room where Shadow had left him. He laid back on the bed facing the plain ceiling and whistled some tunes, then he decided to roll on his belly. The problem was that he already was lying too close to the edge, it meant that with a thud he found himself on the floor.

\- Oww, this bed is seriously too narrow – he massaged his temple as a bump was forming there.

Suddenly his eyes caught a gleam under the bed. He reached for the object and took out a blue book with some metallic ornaments, formed into butterflies. It looked like a diary at first sight, but there was no locker.

\- Huh, should I really growl through Shadow's stuff? – he thought, but then the idea of finding Shadow's secret diary (if he actually had one) was bigger.

He opened on the page where a corner of the paper was folded.

A bright grin appeared on the hedgehog's muzzle. He found something better.

He saw in this photo album, a photo of Shadow taking a bubble bath with a yellow rubber duck and watching it with curious look of crimson childish and innocent eyes as the ducky swam on the surface; below was a note: Shadow loves that pink baby shampoo, he's fur gets really soft. Sonic burst into laughter, it was just too much for him.

\- He looks so cute – a bright blush appeared immediately after Sonic caught himself saying it a load, thankfully there wasn't anybody with him on the Ark… He only hoped that the security system was turned off after the last visit the Team had here. Or… he will need to smash some cameras.

Next to it were the photos showing the next steps of the lil' Shadow's bath. The younger hedgehog from the past had hold the duck underwater; in the next he was crying, trying to get the water with soap from his eyes, as the duck had probably spring up when he let go and splashed him. In the last photo he was of course with the girl that Shadow had mentioned so many times, his big sister Maria, helping him to get the soap from his eyes. Other thing, the black hedgehog was smaller from the one that Sonic knew now and surprisingly seem to look much younger as if he was six?

The Speedster didn't think about if for long as he started to surf with his eyes through the album, curious what he would find and laughing from every funny and as well gorgeous moment that Shadow had been caught with the photo camera. He was enjoying it just too much, getting closer and closer with the next pages to the date of the last photo before the Ark incident… leaving the earliest photos before the bath for later to see. While occupied with the album, he stopped noticing the flow of the time as the night never ended in space.

XxX

\- Shadow! We can't keep going like this forever! – Tails warned his companion, weakening with every avoided blow.

They had been jumping, flying smashing with hammer, sending spears or laser beams for quite a time. But the vines kept persuading after them without a break. When one had fallen two new would attack in its place, trying to wrap the furry animals in place to be able to devour with their ever hungry flowers.

The ebony hedgehog kept attacking near the place where the core was buried, but with the loss of energy of his associates he had to keep his position near them. If asking Shadow, the two younger mobians were more interfering in his mission than helping him. But taking this task he also unintentionally declared to take care of Sonic's younger brother and fangirl.

He decided to replace the Faker in this one battle and promised to fulfill it to the end. He couldn't turn back.

Amy and Tails were at their limits by now, fumbling with every vine that made them stumble to the ground and while they were distracted the swarm of flowers and vines encircled them, entangling over their hands and legs.

\- No! – Shadow shouted.

Without a second thought, seeing the thorn of a vine trying to pierce the fox and pink girl as if the plants made the decision that the pests need to be eradicated, he run into the circle and shielded them with his own body.

The strike never came.

Never made contact with flesh. At least not organic. The metal hedgehog did receive the order to guard the black hedgehog. So it's powering core was pierced instead.

The vines feeling something got caught warped around the metal construction and started tugging so powerfully that the parts of the robot gave in. Metal Sonic has been tore apart with a horrible shriek from the plants as they got mad. It wasn't a living being, but those forsaken tasteless things!

Eggman had stayed in the cockpit of his ship and was watching from there the whole event. It seemed that without the blue rodent the world would be doomed.

\- It's time to flee.

He managed to escape just in time before the vines rushed to the room.

XxX

With the saved time Shadow hid Amy and Tails away from the mobs reach as they passed out. Now it was his alone fight… but even he was at chaos energy loss. His own emerald and the one from Tails could give him an extra bust of power, but how long he would be able to feed on it before the emeralds would need to restore their own energy?

\- Psss… Shadow… Up here!

Somebody whispered in the upper parts of the skyscraper in which they took cover. He looked up to see a hole in the ceiling (or floor for the other person) to find Rouge waving her hand at him.

\- Rouge – he let himself smile a bit seeing his friend safe and sound.

\- Nice to see you, big guy – she said with gentleness, noticing also from her place the younger ones on the ground - How are they?

\- Unconscious and with some scratches. Where's the echidna and did you got the emeralds?

\- He's fine, but count him out of the fight.

Somewhere further behind the bat a meek call was heard, being the red guardian offended by what she said, but the ebony couldn't quite understand what exactly, as if the guardian was in a drunk like state. Even so Rouge did understand him.

\- Still, I'm not going to let you fight those creatures!

\- Rouge? – Shadow asked surprised of her open concern.

\- It's nothing, really. We had a hard time getting those emeralds, but managed. I'll pass the emeralds to you now, here catch!

She used the hole to throw the five emeralds to the hedgehog below.

The emeralds fall ended, gently suspending in midair as Shadow concentrated on their energy. His ebony fur took the energy of chaos and turned platinum white, ending the transformation on the tips of his quills. He opened his determined crimson eyes.

Then he let himself hover above the ground, next to flow outside the building taking care or burning with his speed and spears the vines that were coming closer to the spot. They've shrieked with animalistic fear, when chaos made contact with their flesh and took distance from the floating creature.

They were at least that much intelligent that they immediately knew what was the hedgehog seeking for and what's danger. Fearing the luminescing form they formed a wall to hold him from getting to their core. They did not want to die.

Suddenly their wall felt pressure of chaotic force, which was the hedgehog who kept drilling into the vines uncovering the path to the stone shielded core. The other uncaught mobians and humans were flinching from hearing the horrible outcry of pain that no living being on the planet could utter. But it couldn't be helped…

Within seconds the Ultimate Life Form got outside the thick wall and crushed with his fist the stone shielding branches and roots. There was the core.

The core which seemed almost like a small embryo like copy of Black Doom…

Bloody eyes narrowed, as Shadow felt furious... And with a single but eternally powerful chaos blast, he lighted up the city like a supernova, disintegrating the core and turning every vine of the Black Drosera into ash from the base to its buds.

The whole planet brighten up in seconds taking serpent like pattern on its surface, matching the sun in its beauty.

And the single spectator in the first rows' seat, the hedgehog locked at Ark, was the only one who was able to see it like this, being set in an awe like state, just speechless…

XxX

Everything went back to normal. The planet received back it's true colors as the vines had fully perished from the world, which meant that it was ready to welcome back the Fastest Thing Alive.

On which the blue hedgehog couldn't wait any longer, to set his feet back on the ground and run.

He was getting restless with the waiting that the ebony hedgehog had made him experience. So he decided to have a look in the album and see the earliest photos. Yet, before he had the chance to pull it out of his quills the other appeared in chaos light in front of Sonic and startled the blue hedgehog.

Shadow grabbed his hand as fast as he appeared and chaos controlled back on earth.

When the feeling of the teleportation left Sonic's bones. He turned to the hedgehog who had been mocking him.

\- Jeez, Faker! You could have warn me!

\- The only Faker here is you.

He passed by Sonic, leaving the place as fast as possible in mind. His job was done, he didn't have a reason to remind here with the other. But before he made a second step he was abruptly stopped.

\- Thank you… Shadow...

The ebony turned his head sharply, checking if he heard correctly, he blinked uncharacteristically, not believing what he heard. While Sonic continued.

\- …for being there when the world needed and when I couldn't fight. I really appreciate it – he smiled with a warm expression.

\- Hmph – Shadow turned around so the other wouldn't see his strained red cheeks, - I did it for my own sake- he lied instead.

\- Sure, Shads, sure… But one more thing… - he neared closer to the ebony hedgehog - Next time you try a stunt like that with locking me on the Ark… - he tried his luck further and got close with his lips to the black ear and whispered, - Some embarrassing photos that a close friend of yours have taken of you will be shown to the world. So… - and with that he run of shouting - See ya!

The agent stood there speechless, wondering about it. He knew that Rouge had a camera and she did take some photos of him, but as well he didn't see nothing that would make him look embarrassing. But maybe the bat had secretly managed to hide from him some other photos. And if those where in Sonic's possession…

He run after the other hedgehog trying to catch to him even if the speedster had a head start, shouting and as well fulfilling the small wish that Sonic wanted from him… a race…

\- Get back here, Faker!

* * *

Next story in the Fallin series - Goldilocks and the Three Hedgehogs


	4. Little Silver problem

Goldilocks and the Three Hedgehogs

Chapter 1 - Little Silver problem

* * *

I would never expect to find myself in such situation… But from the first day I met that blue hedgehog I actually should have expected it…  
And what happened this time?  
I, Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Lifeform, created by Professor Gerald Robotnik, the greatest scientist in the world... I'm now buying baby diapers in a supermarket! And it's the entire Faker's fault!

It all started from a race…

It always starts from a race…

The blue idiot, Sonic somehow forced me to go with him racing... After three hours of hearing his begging and whining I couldn't stand it and had to accept it. He can be sometimes so stubborn... and annoying... I should be by now used to that part of his personally, after all we spent more time with each other, not like in the past and I actually like racing with him, but... It was one of those days when you just don't want to go anywhere, instead stay at home and have some rest.

'Why the damn line has to be so long!' I growl seeing so many people in front of me. It supposed to take me no longer than five minutes and I got stuck for half hour... And I know that leaving Sonic in charge in my apartment is not the best solution.  
'If they touched anything other than a pillow I'll definitely hurt them!'

I only accepted this race because of the winner's price. A chaos emerald is always welcome... but of course we had to get to the end line at the same time. In other words we started to argue about: who is the winner forgetting about the world.  
That's when Doctor Robotnik, or like Sonic loves to call him, Eggman... So childish... Noticed us from his hovercraft and seeing his chances of defeating his arch enemies, he aimed his new laser gun at us and shot...

I don't know if it's Sonic's weird luck or something, but in that moment a time portal opened and Silver came through it. The bean's trajectory was distracted because of it and instead of making contact with me or Sonic it hit the red chaos emerald which we were holding between us (fighting for it) and the laser bounced and Silver was the one shot. Whatever he wanted to warn us about was cut in middle of his sentence...  
He started to glow, blinding my eyes. And later when the light faded the three of us, me, Sonic and the Doctor were standing there eyes wide open... Not really believing it...  
Boots and gloves were lying on the grass and the once teenage silver hedgehog was now a baby...

\- Eggman? Was that planned?  
\- No... It's probably because of the Chaos Emerald... – he made one of those crazy faces before having a 'brilliant idea' - But it's even better! I'll turn you all into hedgehog babies and rise you into my own loyal servants!

We took a fighting pose ready for whatever he uses at us... He pressed once more the button of his gun, but nothing happened.

\- What's with this stupid weapon?! Why isn't it working?! – he shouted getting more furious.

As if hearing the question, the laser gun started to sparkle and it blow up, sending the Doctor backwards into to the nearby river. The water current took him with it.

\- I hate you! Pesky little hedgehog!

Years of being beaten by his blue enemy made him blame every unsuccessful attempt of conquering the world by instinct on Sonic.

\- Now that was fast... I didn't even have to do anything... – Sonic frowned. – It's unfair! Where's the chill of adventure!  
\- It was pathetic... He brings shame to the Robotniks name.  
\- See! That's why I'm calling him Eggman!

We forgot about our small silver problem till it started to cry hurting my ear drums.

\- Damn it! Turn it off!  
\- Shads! Watch your language! ...and you can't turn off a baby.

Sonic picked up the small yelling fur ball and he lull him.

\- Shhh, it's okay, don't cry.

The next thing I knew was the most hilarious minutes of my life. Silver opened his eyes and seeing Sonic he called him as...

\- Ma... ma!

Sonic was dumbfounded. He looked at Silver then at me, and I seeing his face couldn't stop myself and burst into laughter. After Maria's death I thought that I never again will be able to... well express my emotions like that.

Good that I got with my thoughts to that moment. It was finally my turn... I calmly bought my products and didn't yell on the shop assistant like last time when I had to buy something in here. After I left the cash I heard a breath of relief. If only I could feel the same way... Hope that my home still stands where I left it...

\- I?! I'm not...! I'm not your mom! – a blush appeared on his cheeks from embarrassment. - Shadow! Stop laughing! It's really not funny!

I was by that time lying on the floor. Fifty years of suspended animation and few more of keeping every emotion in check... and it had to erupt one day.  
I only stopped for a few minutes when Sonic yelped in pain.

\- He... He bite me on my nipple! – by now he was so red that he could match with Knuckles fur. – Shadow! Take him away from me!

They were struggling, Sonic trying to move Silver as far as it's possible from his chest, while the infant take once more a hold on the nipple hidden in the creamy fur and force it to give him food, which was impossible...

Every part of my body was hurting me... I was laughing like back then when Maria tickled me for an hour, with an excuse that I have to train my resistance… Suddenly I stopped when weight was added on my chest fur and it made me look at it. Sonic placed Silver on me.

\- Now we see if you'll like the same torture – he smiled devilishly.

I looked back at Silver and he was looking at me with his big amber eyes (babies are so disproportional), holding with his small palms to my white fur. We were staring at each other like that, with Sonic above us waiting probably for Silver to say the same thing, but how he was disappointed...

\- Da... Da! – Silver cuddled to my chest fur and fell asleep.  
\- This... is... so... unfair!  
\- Deal with it, Hedgehog... You're the mom.

As much as the whole teasing was enjoyable at the beginning, seeing Sonic's discomfort of dealing with Silver's misunderstanding him as his mother... it drastically changed...  
We took Silver to Tails workshop so Sonic's fox brother would change him back, but... dammit... he couldn't...

\- I need to do some researches, not to mention about making a laser that would turn him back. – he was looking at Silver's DNA through his microscope.  
\- How long it'll take you, little bro?  
\- Not sure... Maybe two days, but it could take a month.  
\- A month! But who will look after him for a month?!  
\- Well, you can call Amy and she'll help you...  
\- Tails! Do you want to kill me! She'll have only a better purpose for tormenting me with marriage! I don't want to lose my freedom! Not to mention that I DON'T LIKE HER that way. – he almost shouted.  
\- But you won't be able to take care after him alone.  
\- That's not true! I took care of you and you... – Tails interrupted him.  
\- Sonic, I wasn't a baby. And I didn't have telekinetic powers.  
\- Huh? What do you mean?

At that moment the two of them saw a light blue glow on some needles and other sharp objects that Tails kept in his lab, next that they got into the air and flow to the kitchen, followed later with a yelp and curses afterwards. As for Silver, he was sitting and clapping his hands happily calling 'da da'.

\- He has a brain of a little baby and doesn't remember anything, but his powers reminded, Sonic.  
\- Oh...

I left them a couple of minutes earlier and went to their kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee and relaxed only to immediately duck under the table when the needles and knifes flow in my direction. They stuck in the wall thankfully not my fur, but of course they had to knock the cup with hot coffee straight on my head.  
Minutes later Sonic's head popped up from the door and seeing my expression he started to tremble in fear, good... It'll be easier when I get my hands on him...

\- Um, Shads... You... um... okay?  
\- What do you think, Hedgehog... I never felt better... – I was seriously pissed. And Sonic knew about it as well, but no... He had to say that anyway...  
\- Well, you know... – shiver – It's kinda our fault that Silver is a baby, so... um... We should take care of him...  
\- And why should I agree to it?  
\- Well Tails needs to concentrate on his work and he reminded me that Silver was going to have a date in a month with Blaze... and...  
\- And what?!  
\- If she finds him like that, then... um... We won't make it... – a deadly stare of crimson pools - ...well at least I won't... so please...

I sighed. If I had stayed at home maybe I wouldn't have to do this at all, but of course...

\- Fine. But if Rouge or any other of your pathetic friends finds out about it, then Blaze will have to settle with your remains.

So now, my apartment the place which I even (somehow) kept in secret from Rouge; is being fully exposed to the blue idiot, while I had to buy some baby products...

I hovered back into the building and took the elevator. The land lady was furious when I for the first time used my hover skates on her stairs, maybe it was a fast way of transport, second after teleporting by chaos control, but still more expensive for my 'pockets'...  
I got on my floor and then entered through my door.

\- Faker, I'm back!

But I didn't get any answer... something was wrong. I left the shop bags in the corridor and went to the kitchen and with a silent growl ignored the mess in there. I deal with it when I find them... I looked into the guest room which Sonic was using and of course empty. Strange really... It was kept quite clean, maybe more noticeable that somebody was sleeping here for past a week, but still not like what I was expecting from him.

But my patience was getting short.

I got back to the corridor and heard baby talking. It was from the second bathroom, that I let Sonic use while he stays with me, I almost forgot that I had it.

I opened the door and finally found them. Silver was sitting on the bath carpet and his fur was covered with orange juice. He was clapping his hands with the blue glowing light... which meant that he was using again his powers on something... rather on somebody...  
There with his head in the bath was Sonic, trying to force his body to move from the water, but he couldn't do much while being under Silver's control.

Damn it! It was the fifth time this week...

I don't know what the kid finds humorous in it, maybe the fact that Sonic screams whenever Silver drops a bottle of water on his head or like now tries to drown him, but whatever it is, it starts to annoy me.

I grabbed Silver's small triangle ear and pulled up. He started to cry and his powers turned off. And yes I know that I shouldn't be treating him like that, because he's a 'baby' but I couldn't find any other not hurting methods as far… Ah whatever…

When my attention got back to my blue rival I found him lying on the floor taking deep breaths.

\- You okay?  
\- I... think… so... – He waited to catch his breath. Then he asked with concern - Why is Silver crying again? You didn't pull his ear, did you? You know that it hurts him.

'Seriously, Sonic… '

\- It doesn't matter at the moment what I did. And why are you bothered by it? You almost drowned.  
\- Yes, but he's a baby, he doesn't know what was he doing, it isn't his fault.  
\- Maybe, but if it keeps going like that you'll die when I leave only for five minutes...

Sonic sighed, but didn't add anything more, probably exhausted after struggling for air.

I couldn't guess what was running in his head, but it's none of my business. I only was a little bit curious of why he was acting like that near water... I've never noticed it before… Living as it seems only a week with a person can tell you something more about the other. As if I needed that… yeah right in your DAMN dreams.

I took Silver from the floor and started to wash him in the now colder water. It could be a good punishment if he didn't like it... Damn it...

I looked at my rival and saw him staring. Probably worried of Silver's wellbeing… Can't really blame him… I once already snapped and almost throw the ivory fur ball out through the window.

\- I'll clean the dirty devil and you go take some rest.  
\- You sure? You can handle him?

Caring about everybody around, but never himself… 'Stupid Hedgehog.' He didn't ever notice that he shivers from the cold air, because of his damp fur. I got up and took one of the clean towels and throw it on his head.

\- Better than you. – was Shadow's short remark.  
\- Okay...

Sonic got to his feet and silently left the room... Now... What methods do I know that would finally end this ridiculous game...? Well... it'll be harder than I thought... Most of them won't be good seen by Sonic and neither Maria. 'She would probably turn Gerald in his grave if I used them'...

Later that day we cleaned the kitchen and we somehow fed Silver with his milk. It actually irritates me. He didn't want to eat while I was holding him, but when his 'mommy' took him then everything was alright... Damn it...  
The problem is that we were taking turns while looking after him... which means that if Faker feed him then later I had to change him...

Once again… WHY DID I AGREE TO IT?!

By now it was past seven and we were still fighting with Silver to get him asleep. Sonic was sitting with him on the bed trying to 'convince' the devil to go sleep. I remained by the window, thinking again how did I get into this madness.

\- Look Silver! Your teddy bear is tired and wants to sleep, but he feels lonely without you, see!

Sonic took the toy and showed it to the small hedgehog that the bear was crying, but Silver ignored it anyway and continued to play with his toe.

\- Oh come on Silver! Don't you feel tired? – Sonic whined.

The baby hedgehog only made some louder baby noises.

\- Why do you talk to him, if he doesn't understand you?  
\- Yes, he does. You need to talk with a baby, they learn that way.  
\- I doubt if he learns anything from you…

That was it… Stress, anger, having to deal with each other for so long… it had to happen. They started to fight verbally forgetting about the telekinetic child, which made the small one upset.

'Why mama and dada are fighting?'

Then he spotted his bear… Silver took this as his way to stop them fighting and with his powers he levitated a lot bigger toy and unfortunately throw it accidently at himself. The weight of the bear was pressing on his small body and he couldn't take a breath. He started to cry under it, drawing finally attention of the two elder hedgehogs.

Normally Shadow wouldn't do what he did only seconds after noticing the baby's cry, but well he was unbelievable furious. He felt like he needed to destroy something; at least… something different than the blue hedgehog in front of him. And the poor teddy bear was quite a good target.

Saying about being in a wrong place at a wrong time…

(Mr. Teddy Bear: AAAAAAA!)

A chaos spear went through the bear's body. (Bye bye mister teddy!) The bear's fluff spread in all directions covering the room and the three hedgehogs. Wonder how they packed all of it in the toy…  
After the shock three pairs of eyes blinked.

\- Nice move… Mister Ultimate…  
\- Shut up…

They had to move to Shadow's bedroom, because the previous became one big mess. They didn't have the energy to clean it after cleaning the kitchen and probably it will stay that way till morning. Other thing, Silver was so frightened that they couldn't even go out of his sight; otherwise he would uncomfortably cry and hiccup. Even now Sonic was having a hard time keeping the ivory baby calm as Shadow left the room to close the window.

When he returned, he threw a book on the bed.

\- It was on the floor…

And then he made his way on the other side. He lied down with the thought of ignoring the presence of the blue hedgehog.  
Sonic somehow convinced him to share the bed saying that it was big enough for the three of them. He reluctantly agreed, but still preferred the idea of having his rival on the floor… together with the troublesome baby.

Did Shadow mentioned that He 'DOES NOT LIKE BABYS?!'

Meantime, Sonic took the book and looked at it. The cover was made from old dark leather. He opened it and found the title on the front page.

'Goldilocks and the Three Bears'

\- Hey Shads. Didn't know that you like Fairy Tales. – he playfully teased, but the other didn't even flinch.  
\- What's a Fairy Tale? – Shadow asked not really paying mind.  
\- Huh... You WHAT?!

Fast move, Shadow blinked, and now he was face to face with the blue hedgehog above him. He saw worry in the Faker's eyes, so that stopped him from pushing his rival off. He waited for the other's move.

\- You've never read a Fairy Tale? And you don't know what it is? – Sonic asked and he got a nod from Shadow - It is a story book for children, read by parents for their kids.

'So that's what bothers him now…' Shadow could only face palm himself, but didn't show his annoyance.

\- Faker… I'm a bio-engineered being. Do you think that scientists at ARK would read me a Fairy Tale?  
\- Um, and what about Maria?

Sonic waited a little for Shadow's answer, but didn't receive. 'Now I did it…' He shouldn't have brought it up, when he knew that Shadow gets upset whenever Maria is mentioned, but Sonic's curiosity is always unpleased.

\- Shadow, I – he started, but the ebony hedgehog stopped him.  
\- I gained most of my memories, Hedgehog. But some of those from my first days on ARK are only a glimpse, so I can't remember a trifle like that. Besides, to you think a girl like Maria, related to geniuses would be reading pitiful stories?

'Okay… there he has me.'

Sonic went silent and he thought about how Shadow named the Fairy Tales… Then a plan formed in the blue hedgehogs head. He smiled back at his look alike and returned at his side of the bed, where Silver was drooling on the book.

'Ewww' he picked up the book where it still was dry and wiped it. He then placed it on the sheets and lied on his tummy, bringing Silver between himself and the book, so the ivory one could look at the colorful pictures.

\- So, Shads… You don't mind if I read for little Silver over here?

Shadow snarled. Whenever he wanted it or not he'll be forced to listen it anyway.

The blue blur opened and started to read. Silver was listening to him and watching the pictures whenever appeared on a page. He was like absorbing information, till he saw the amazing picture. Sonic wanted to turn the page, but Silver's little palms stopped him.

\- Hey, Silv. I can't read like that if you keep me from turning the page.  
\- Da! Da!

The small fur ball started to shout for Shadow's attention.

\- Shads! Can you bent over here? He wants you to see the picture of Goldilocks.

Shadow moved grumbling, not only that Sonic continued to call him as Shads, which he already once told him not to call him that way, but also he couldn't have some minutes of peace, because the devil silver fur ball had to show him a stupid picture…

What a surprise he got when he looked at it. The girl in the picture looked like his Maria…His Maria! It represented the girl sneaking around the room of the bears' house. But what happened next was more unrealistic than the resemblance.

Goldilocks turned her head in their direction and smiled.

\- What the Hell?!

And moments later hands like things went through the picture and grabbed the three hedgehogs pulling them into the book. They didn't even have the time to yelp in surprise, as much to do anything to stop it.

After that Shadow's bedroom was left empty with the magic book still on the bed, trapping the three hedgehogs into its stories…

* * *

Next chapter - Marialocks


	5. Marialocks

Chapter 2 - Marialocks

* * *

Somewhere in a small house at night time a silhouette was silently making its way through the dark corridors. The person had a purpose of entering this place, a really important one… but even that didn't stop her, and yes her, from checking everything on her way. No wonder. She always had something for prowling; after all it was the reason why she was doing this in the first place for that person…  
By now every object was moved or at least touched by her hands. She was curious, because of those three different marks that appeared at every piece of furniture in the house. Although she continued walking in the dark, hiding from whatever creatures lived here.

Suddenly, the silhouette recognized her surroundings. She got to the dining room and she felt like crying.  
'Oh! For God's sake!' she almost shouted angrily, if not remembering in the last moment that somebody could be in the house.

It was the third time she got here… Again, she was facing the small table and three chairs, and yes she already sat on every one of them. The one with the letters "Dad Hedgehog" was quite solid and comfortable, but definitely not in her likings, the black and red colors didn't just match to the room, the second one "Mom Hedgehog" was blue in colors and quite unstable, it should actually be in the junkyard, but probably the owner didn't use it at all preferring to eat on the couch, or never sat so long to have it broken under her, maybe also it stayed because of sentimental issues. Oh, the babbling! And the last one: "Baby Hedgehog"… She couldn't even sit on it… obvious reason…

'I don't like this house! And I shouldn't be doing this… again…'she thought. The girl couldn't avoid this, not when the prize was like that… Her mission was to gain a shiny mysterious object and from what she got to know it couldn't be found in the kitchen, neither in the living room. Nothing looked like in the description.

Suddenly she heard a yelp together with a thud. Something or somebody had made a noise. The girl thought about running away back to the front door and into the nearby forest, but she went against it. If the shiny object wasn't anywhere in sight... it must be there were now the talking was coming from. She needs to check it out...

Sonic stirred from his unconscious state and moaned as he felt a headache forming in his head, and there was also this strange weight over his body, but he still wasn't ready to open his eyes. The last thing he remembered was when they were sucked into the book and falling down into the story then darkness... He sighed. Lately every book out there wants him to take part in their stories, but why do they have to make this kind of surprises? Then it hit him; that this time he wasn't alone, but had two other friends dragged into this... And one of them would be seriously pissed.

He snap opened his eyes and found himself staring on the ceiling of a small sized bedroom. Not Shadow's for sure and definitely not on their home planet as every room in a building has to have the height that a human adult could fit in. Here it would be impossible.  
It was probably about four o'clock in the morning as the sky was lighter. Other than that he was lying on a bed, the reason why it was so soft under him, but it didn't explain the heavy feeling over his body...  
And then he noticed that he was lying in a sexy red nightdress and on him was Shadow.  
'Oh chaos?! Oh chaos?!' he blushes madly and as well froze on the spot, trying to ignore the fact of their crotches touching… and those wild thoughts running free in his mind. Not long and he started to whimper from panic, thinking of how did this even happen, did it happen and how to not anger Shadow. 'What kind of a Fairy Tale is this?!'

Shadow didn't like waking up early in the morning he preferred staying longer at night and definitely not after a night mission form G.U.N. His bedroom always provided being soundproof, so nothing ever bothered him, but now the strange new noise; whimpers were irritating him to no end. He awoke only to meet eye to eye with... Sonic... far to close... He blinked registering the situation... and he shot backwards falling from the bed, hissing afterwards.  
While he was down he heard a stressed voice coming from the bed.

\- We didn't... did we?  
\- Damn it! Of course not, you idiot! – he shouted.

Sonic shivered with his ears down after hearing the other hedgehog, but even so he needed to know for sure.

\- B-but what if...  
\- Nothing happened – Shadow said this time calmly, noticing that the Fastest Thing Alive did actually get frightened with the whole event. – I'd never do anything like this to you or anybody, unwillingly – a sigh from Sonic followed his word. – And besides, what are you stressing about? You wouldn't get pregnant – Shadow actually laugh with his last sentence.

'And who would think that Shadow could be a joker.' Of course they both were trying to release somehow the tension and ignore the awkward event, Shadow going so far as joking. Thinking about it, it was the second time that they had found themselves one over another unintentionally. It seriously was happening to often for their liking.

Now the whole fear actually appeared as ridiculous for Sonic. 'Why was he frightened about?' Even if it did happen he was male, so no real harm, maybe only he would feel uncomfortable... After all gays for some reason do like this, right?

'Okay... where those thoughts came from?' he shuddered.

Meanwhile the Ultimate Lifeform noticed something strange in the appearance of the hedgehog on the bed.

\- Why are you wearing a nightdress?

Sonic looked at himself and saw that he was only wearing the red defiant nightdress. He yelped and covered with the sheets. He totally forgot that he had it... till Shadow took notice.

\- I've just woke up like that, okay?!

Shadow didn't pull the topic. Sonic's strange fetish isn't his concern, but even so he had to smirk. Now he had something to laugh about the blue hero, something that would keep the idiot far away from him at least for a while, but he had to admit one thing...  
'He looks quite good in it...' He immediately flinched. Did he just thought about his rival that way...?  
Panic grabbed his mind... Distraction! He needed a distraction and fast! He looked over the room and saw that the bed had some words written on its wood. "Dad and mom hedgehog" he read.

\- What the Hell is this?! – he hissed. – And where are we?!

The blue speedster looked at the place where Shadow has pointed and read the same sentence. Then he got the idea of where they had to appear.

\- Um, I think that we are in the Goldilocks and the three bears... or in our case the three hedgehogs story.

'But this kinda strange... there should be someone; a guide who would tell us what the problem of this world is...'

Then his river of thoughts was interrupted by a shiny object being lifted from the ground and as he recognized it, it was Shadow's green chaos emerald, which probably feel out of the ebony hedgehog's quills while landing on the floor. But what got Sonic's attention was not the emerald but the person who lifted it. It was a blond haired girl, the same that he saw in the picture from the Goldilocks book, but as well she was the same girl from Shadow's photo of Maria.

\- Shads, I think that you should see her.

He pointed toward the door where the girl was standing and looking at the jewel.

\- What is it, Hedgehog?

The Ultimate Lifeform did look behind and he just couldn't believe what he was seeing. He wanted to say something, but words just didn't want to come out. Not when the person he believed to be dead was standing only few meters away from him. Even so, between so many questions a disturbing thought made its way. 'Why does Maria has locks?'

From Goldilocks point of view it was a simple task. Find the shiny object take it and flee, but how it drastically changed. When she got finally to the correct door and peeped inside she saw the two hedgehogs. One of them the blue was sitting on the bed and blushing, the other for some reason was sitting on the floor and laughing. And well it probably would get into serious business for them sooner or later, so it was better for her to hurry up.  
Anyway at that moment both of them were distracted, so when she got closer to the black hedgehog's back and picked the emerald she was sure they didn't notice her. So wrong…

She was spotted by them easily while she somehow fell in the trap of the beautiful jewel.  
An awkward silence fell between the three.

\- Um, hey! I'm Goldilocks and well, sorry for disturbing you in your… you know... bed fun. So, um! Bye!

She run as quickly as she could out of the house with the jewel in her hands.

Embarrassed... yes, they were embarrassed.  
She thought that they were going to... going to have sex?! Both their muzzles covered with crimson and for a while they didn't move from their spots. That is, till Shadow snapped from his stare and run after the girl.

\- MARIA! It isn't what you think it is!

The Ultimate Lifeform totally unregistered the fact that she wasn't his Maria, as he run outside to find her.  
That left Sonic alone in the room. He robotically, not taking his eyes from the point in the distance took a pillow and then fell on the bed hiding his face in it.

\- That's why I don't like relationships! - he shouted to the soft cushion.

He was a shy person in the concept of love and dating was always foreign for him, as he just didn't feel ready for such things; besides from what he experienced, it'd only hold him and take his freedom away and so far running was what was giving him happiness. Maybe he would be more opened to it if not those 'love attacks' that Amy was giving him... He would want to fall in love in somebody calm, strong and... Maybe somebody like Shadow... 'But wait? WHAT?! What does it have to do anything with Shadow?' he growled. 'Stupid, random, popping up thoughts!'

Meanwhile, Shadow was looking for the girl. She had a head start before he went after her, but finally he spotted Goldilocks and the emerald and not only them. There, there was this strange person in black robe taking it from her.

\- Splendid, my child. Very good work. Now I only need the other ingredients from the list before I'll be able to create my potion.  
\- What kind of a potion?  
\- Oh, a simple one! A curse! That will destroy every happy ending once and for all! And there will be no more of those foolishness! – the feminine harsh voice laughed maniacally.

As much as Shadow was uninterested in the whole saving the world business as it was Sonic's job and especially when it wasn't his world, there was this one thing that could change his mind. The masked female was going to use his property, his chaos emerald that he had to find it and took out from a place that it's better not to describe.. and not to mention that it's for sure the only thing that would take them out from this crazy world.

'And to think, that we were here like what? Less than an hour? And I already dislike this place...'

The ebony hedgehog created his famous chaos spear and shot it at the person in black. However it didn't make contact as it was reflected by a purple light shield. It came back at Shadow and he dodged. The woman only now took notice of the hedgehog and shouted some mysterious words. The sky covered with purplish clouds as if filled with poison and then a thunder shot in the ground. Shadow meanwhile managed to catch Maria's lookalike, take her away from the witch and hide the girl behind when root like creatures formed in front of the hedgehog.

\- Who are you?! And how dare you resist?!  
\- I'm Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form and I won't let you hurt her!  
\- Oh, I see. Don't worry about her, Goldilocks is under my protection, nothing will happen to her, but I can't guarantee the same safety for you! Get him my minions! And crush him!

The root like creatures jumped at Shadow covering him completely from head to toes. But the spell crafter neither her soldiers knew what are they dealing with. A blazing energy blasted under the pile of wood perishing it.

\- If it's all that you got? Even G.U.N was a bigger challenge than th…

What Shadow didn't know was that the girl who he wanted to protect was on the mysterious person's side. Goldilocks used that moment to pick up a rock and hit within from behind the ebony hedgehog.  
Shadow fell unconscious on the ground.

\- Well done my child. – she said calmly to the girl.

The witch got closer to the being from another world to take a clearly look and she got furious.

\- Those two idiots had brought some strong foes against me! – she screamed – and I'm not prepared! – she instantly got calmer - At least not now…  
\- So what now? – Goldilocks asked uncertainly, she didn't want to get on the spell crafter's bad side.  
\- I need to observe this thing and his companions and eventually find their weakness.

Some of the root creatures rose again to their feet and were ready to seize over the hedgehog and that was making the fallen one slowly to stir from his state. The mysterious person definitely didn't need again a fight like that, not when she didn't have her stronger warriors by hand.

\- Leave him be! We have other things to do! – Then she concerned again on the girl - And you have to hurry my child…

She whispered some spells creating a dark vortex to a different place in this world.

\- Go my child and get my ingredients! – she ordered.

Goldilocks fearfully nodded and went through the portal leaving the witch alone. The said woman changed into a crow with malicious eyes and flow away, leaving the unconscious hedgehog for his companion to find.

She'll deal with them later…

* * *

Next chapter - The three Porkers


	6. The three Porkers

Chapter 3 - The three Porkers

* * *

He was stirring up back to consciousness. The ringing in his ears was slowly lessening. Who could have thought that Maria's alike had the same arm strength like his sister in her better days, while being incurably ill…

Whereas above somebody was standing and talking about him, but who? Shadow was not sure.

\- Is he alive? – a new voice asked from his right, neither Sonic's nor Silver's.

\- No worries, it's Shadow we are talking about. It takes more of kicks and punches to get him knocked out for longer than that – and there's the Faker of course, which means that everything what happened till now wasn't a dream and he's not at his home, what he hoped for.

While lying there Shadow could feel that there was a third presence as well. Probably the one that was right now casting a shadow on his face. He opened his eyes only to see face to face (or rather eye) with the floating starfish alien that he defeated some time ago, Black Doom's Eye.

Shadow's instant motion was to grab the alien by its middle, so he was now crushing half of the body and the eye in his hand while the limbs where frantically swaying.

\- Woah! Shadow stop! Don't hurt him!

In instant Sonic was by his side and trying to free the suffocating alien from the iron grip. After some struggle and reassurance, also getting the alien as far away from the darker hedgehog, they managed to talk about it.

\- Can you pre tell me, Hedgehog, why are you stopping me from crushing Black Doom's Eye? – he was gaping with disgust as the alien was sweeping dust from its body.

\- That's, because he's not. Ya remember that time when I run in ya while running away from Amy and I was telling about your counterparts that I met in the Legends of King Arthur or the Arabian Nights?

Shadow did remember Sonic's rambling about those adventures, but neither he nor the Speedster's close friends believed him, particularly Amy Rose, who finally managed to get the Hero on a date on which he didn't show up… It ended with Sonic running straight over the ebony hedgehog and later being chased by a second hedgehog that day.

\- It was more like yelling in fright…

\- Oh come on Shads! The point is that this guy here, isn't Black Doom's Eye… even if he resembles a floating one eyed starfish.

Doom's Eye decided at that moment to speak for itself as it floats closer to the hedgehogs, knowing that most of the misunderstanding was solved.

\- Your friend is correct. Me and my brother we are the Grimm Brothers. My name is Jacob and this is Will – the other alien, white colored and also with only one eye bowed politely. In this story world Will was the counterpart of a Wisp named Yacker. Sonic had met the Wisp on one of his adventures, he didn't know if Shadow even had seen any of those guys, but it seemed that the black hedgehog didn't care - We are the Guardians of the Fairy Tales and the ones who invited you to this world, so you could help us with saving it from the Witch, as you are the chosen ones.

\- So you're the ones who pulled us into this mess so we could deal with it instead of you, give me one reason why should I even bother to help you, while I can just Chaos Control and… - but in midsentence he was interrupted by the other hedgehog.

\- Shadow! – Sonic shouted with his quills bristling - Do you really need a reason to help somebody? If they need our help, we help! We can't just turn around and let the Witch go rampage! And if you want a reason… the thing is, you don't have the Chaos Emerald anymore – he ended with a mock smile.

Which was lost due to the help of the Maria's lookalike. She may be this worlds version of his beloved sister, but she's not her, he can't trust her.

\- She has it…

\- Yup.

\- Dammit!

The ebony hedgehog felt like punching something, because of him they lost their only way to get out of this mess. Now they had no choice, but take part in helping this world. On the other hand it was clear that the blue hedgehog wouldn't leave this world no matter what. Sonic was the Hero and as such he's determined in protecting, even if it's just a cat stuck on a tree… Shadow hoped that he could have avoid involving in this worlds affairs by catching the other off guard and Chaos Controlling them back to their world. Now he had no choice, but to cooperate.

\- Tell us what exactly do you want us to do? And what are we against?

Sonic hearing that made a scene by faking tearing his eyes and hanging to the ebony hedgehog.

\- I knew that deep down you care! – he cheerfully said.

\- Watch it Hedgehog.

Shadow pushed the other of him, so Sonic landed on the floor, the Blue Blur shook it off. He expected that reaction from the ebony hog anyway.

The Grimm brother in charge as nothing decided to fill up the black one in the story of their world.

The Fairy Tales were coexisting in peace, till one day a dark being descended. Coated in black feathers it was a woman of beauty and eyes as sharp as a crow. She called herself as the Witch, but what was her true name and from what story she was no one knew. She didn't want to make allies with other hags and if one of those approached her they were burnt by black flames. Without some of those witches the stories that needed them couldn't continue. Alas, the protagonist like Goldilocks started helping the Witch. One thing is for sure the spell crafter's main cause is to collect some items that make each story whole, but for what the Guardians couldn't tell. They couldn't partake action due to being the Guardians, so they decided to call the one called the Legendary Hedgehog. They send their book with the collection of stories that were polluted with the Witch's malice.

\- The truth is we wanted the help of the Legendary Hedgehog, we did not intend to involve his companions, it's our mistake that you appeared in our world, we sincerely apologize – the alien Doom lookalike explained.

\- Still how did you managed to get that book in my apartment?

\- The plush toy had the book in it and the Legendary Hedgehog picked it up.

Shadow could easily guess how it happened. Sonic had to be running back from the shop the other day and accidently the tossed Teddy Bear drew his attention and like rings, not giving any thought he picked it up and got back. Still, knowing the Speedster he would have been first trying to find its owner, instead he gave it to the baby Silver, being no toys in the ebony's home.

\- I need to know, but are you the ones that changed Silver into a baby.

\- Indeed. We were afraid that the toy would be gave away too soon for its magic to take place and summon the Chosen One.

'Magic… huh…' for somebody raised in a space colony like ARK with scientist running rampage the concept was foreign. Shadow decided to keep his thoughts to himself. Instead he glanced the other hedgehogs way.

\- I see that you found your accessory.

The blue hedgehog no longer had the night dress on him, he was back in his usual attire.

\- Yup, found them under the bed. As for Silver, he was in the other bedroom.

'Ah right, there's also Silver. When Shadow woke up, he had noticed the sleeping form of the baby under a tree, now Sonic was holding him to his chest and in the other hand a baby sling. The agent ignored it. He looked around their surroundings and noticed a path with rings from their world.

The Grimm brothers noticed that and explained their existence as a part of a temporary merge between two worlds. Also that they should take the tour to be able to pursue the Witch.

\- We should collect the rings while running – Shadow thought aloud – The hell you're doing Hedgehog?!

He shouted at Sonic, as the later was fighting with the sling, having his hands tied up as well.

\- Um, Shads… I don't know how to use it – he laugh off, while the ebony one was freeing him.

\- Damn it, Hedgehog, observe, because I won't make a demonstration like this ever again.

It was already bad that the sling had bright colors, but it was even worse when Shadow had to put it on himself. The sleeping Silver didn't even flinch when he rested in the sling against the ebony's front, even more the laughter of the other hedgehog was nothing, he felt warm and comfortable, with one hand holding to the white chest fur, while the other's thumb in his mouth.

\- You need to be aware that the Witch left her henchman behind in all of the stories. I'm sure that we won't be able to avoid confrontation – the brothers told them.

\- No sweat! They don't know what can do two supersonic hedgehogs. Race ya Shads!

Before Shadow could protest Sonic had already raced off the path. He had no choice, but to skate after the other with thoughts of revenge… He didn't want to wear the sling…

Loading Screen…

Xx

Mountain Range

The path was like the brothers mentioned, guarded by monsters that looked like balloon bats, the root creatures in different versions and from time to time a small knight in an armor made of rock.

Sonic had been so far spindashing the enemies on their way, but with their path that became more and more narrow as they got to a bridge and entered it, the henchmen started to appear from different location, reducing Sonic's spot to land after delivering a kick or other attacks.

To switch the hedgehogs press X.

The Grimms continued to irritate both hedgehogs as they kept saying that sentence like a broken record. 'What the hell are they saying? And can they shut up already' Anyway it gave Shadow an idea.

\- Faker! Hold him!

\- Woah!

Shadow undid the straps and throw the sling with Silver to Sonic. After that he took the lead as Sonic had to secure the baby hedgehog. The enemies now were dealt with chaos spears.

The bridge ended near a mountain, their way was leading to a cave. They decided now to run side by side. The brothers fast mentioned to both hedgehogs that they need to pass it, but when they entered the cave a rock like structure fell in the middle and with that they both separated taking two different tunnels.

Sonic didn't know where Shadow could be, but he had no time to worry about the other as the tunnel was getting darker and darker and he had to avoid the stalagmites that appeared on his way, otherwise he would with Silver on his chest crush head on into them. Side stepping with Silver like this was hard.

Meanwhile Silver woke up from his sleep and looked happily at Sonic. He was clasping his hands whenever he fully had seen Sonic face, but when it got darker he huffed dissatisfied.

The blue hedgehog suddenly noticed that it got brighter. He looked below and saw Silver in a light like bubble on his chest. Now running with light was easier.

He run out of the tunnel and appeared in a big cavern. It was really deep without a noticeable depth and had plenty of sharp stalactites above their heads. There were two rock platform paths that looked safe, but the other one was beyond his reach, without a second thought he took the one closer.

The moment his sneaker touched the granite floor the Wisp lookalike started acting weird again.

Press X to toss Silver.

'This definitely isn't a family friendly game…'

Sonic glanced ahead, a rock like bat golem appeared on his path and was eyeing Silver.

\- Faker!

He turned his sight to the other platform. There he saw Shadow skating and catching up.

\- Well… we can both play this game! Hey Shads, catch!

He tossed Silver in Shadow's direction.

Press the Arrows to avoid the obstacles on Silver's path.

Thankfully Silver's bubble was able to float. The little baby hedgehog saw Shadow and eagerly started to crawl in midair in that direction.

The Bat Golem wanted to go after the smaller hedgehog as the easy snack, but Sonic started to perform his homing attacks on its head and back. Getting it peeved ended with a scream, that moved the ceiling.

The stalactites started to fall on Silver's floating path, but thankfully he was under someone's protection and successfully avoided them.

While Sonic was attacking the bat's back on his site the ebony hedgehog was using his chaos spears to deal damage from the front, till Silver got into his hands.

Their platforms merged finally at the exit, but was blocked by the bat.

\- Hedgehog, this creature seems to be after the light that Silver emits, let's confuse it.

They started to run around the bat and throwing and catching the little hedgehog, which liked the game. It looked like a tornado made of black and blue together with a flickering light. The Bat Golem started to sway closer to the edge. The two supersonic hedgehogs performed a homing attack on its back and it fell to the pit crumbling on its walls.

Finally they run out and made to their destination, Sonic had to breakdance with Silver, so it made the baby hedgehog a little green. Thankfully Shadow slapped Sonic in the head and took the young hedgehog into his hands. Both Sonic and Shadow made a victory pose.

Rank S.

Xx

Wallow Valley

Behind the mountain was a nice greenery looking and peaceful valley, with plenty of cultivated fields and further in the distance a small village. It didn't seem as if the Witch was here at all.

They even could see a little pig working on its house made of strew.

\- Huh? Porker?

'It can't be him, can it be?' Sonic asked not believing his eyes, after all mostly his recent circle of friends or enemies were encountered on such adventures.

\- Somebody you know from our world? – Shadow asked beside him.

\- Well… he looks like my friend from the orphanage… - he caught himself on slipping something unnecessary from his past - I've never thought that I'll see him ever again.

\- I see.

Shadow didn't pay much mind to Sonic's declaration and for that the Speedster was grateful. If it was anyone other than the ebony hedgehog or Tails, they wouldn't have let it pass without an explanation.

Suddenly they saw the Porker pig hiding in fright into its hut. The reason was of the person that close approached.

\- Is that Eggman wearing a wolf costume and trying to blow up a house made of straw?

Sonic asked, not truly knowing if to laugh from the scene or not.

\- As much as I don't want to believe it, especially that he's hyperventilating, but yes it is.

The calm proclamation at least made sure that both were seeing the same. As well it gave Sonic a thought that he would like Shadow to participate.

\- Ya maybe have a phone with a camera with you – he got closer and hung to the other hedgehog half whispering.

\- G.U.N's commutation device… and yes, it has that option – Shadow could only roll his eyes, but went with the other's scheme.

\- Do you think what I'm thinking?

They took some photos and checked them, at least now their comrades will believe their story and have a laugh after they get back home.

Meanwhile the Eggwolf was circling the straw hut and gaping through the holes at the little Porker.

\- Come out, little pig, or I'll huff and puff and blow down your house!

\- I'm safe in my house, I won't come out!

The wolf huffed in annoyance and got back to the woods, making some noise behind the thick bushes so no one knew what he was exactly doing.

\- What are they doing?

Shadow was confused, but he didn't want to show it, the others seemed sure of what's going to happen.

\- Ah right Shads, ya have never read the Fairy Tales – Sonic remembered - Simple. It's a part of the story about the Little Three Pigs. The wolf will blow the straw hut then the one made of stick and at the last one he will be surprised by a pot of boiled water and will leave the pigs alone – was the brief description.

\- So what's that thing he's pulling? Is it also a part of this story?

Suddenly they noticed that the wolf was back with a construction made of wood and metal, it was made of whatever objects the wolf's got his hands on. Still it was something that the real Eggman would be too ashamed to even send it towards Sonic.

\- Hohoho! Meet the Eggwolf-Windmill!

The Windmill was moving on six mechanical legs, it got closer to the straw and with its fan's activation the hut was blown away and the little Porker was left in the middle of it, too frightened to even move.

\- Um, help?! – it managed to squeak.

\- We gotta safe him!

Instantly the blue hedgehog got between the creation and the pig.

\- Faker! Dammit!

Just leave your sight of the Speedster and he's already not by your side. The latter two guardians in the group started frantically flying around yelling.

\- Mr. Shadow you can't let him defeat the wolf, at least not now! The story must go on!

\- In other words we need to get Porker to the next house.

\- Yes, it is!

During that time, Sonic already had his typical banter and managed to make a dent on a part of the fan. It would soon come to the defeat of the wolf, but before that happened Shadow already had tossed Silver in Sonic's direction and picked up the first pig.

\- Faker! Catch!

\- Wha? Silver?!

\- Follow me, Hedgehog!

They run to the next hut, with the Eggwolf chasing after them and naming as cowards, but they ignored it for now.

They got to the hut made of stick and got inside. They were met with the same pig like the first one and they explained the situation. The pig of course thought that his house is better made that his brother's even if at entrance a loose stick had fallen on Sonic's quills and had stuck. They had a little game of tug with it, but at least the time of waiting for the wolf felt shorter. Finally the wolf arrived, not long they heard the same huff and puff rhyme and with that the house has been blown away.

They run off to the last house made of brick. Thankfully, not like the earlier houses this one had two different road to approach it, one long and one closer. They decided to take the longer tour and collect some rings, by the time they got inside the wolf was finally at the door and again saying his rhyme.

The wolf tried at first use his invention, but with the dent it didn't have the power to move the brick house. It got silently outside. So Sonic decided to get out, destroy the Egg-Windmill and after not finding the wolf anywhere in sight, he returned back.

\- What does it takes him so long?! – Shadow was getting annoyed, not because of the waiting that is, but because of the other hedgehog that truly hated waiting in one place for long. The carpet had already a hole in it…

\- That's because after the failed attempts, he will decide to enter the house through the chimney.

\- And that's it?

\- Well it depend of the ending. Either he will jump out and run to the forest to never see a pig again or he gets boiled to death – the Black Doom's Eye said as a matter of fact.

Shadow at least now had a brief understanding of both the Guardians. The one that attached to him and had the shape of the Doom's Eye had rather favored the stories with an ending less likeable for a child, while the white alien was following after Sonic and was cheering for an ending that both the protagonist and the villains had survived or even lived happily ever after.

At that point of time a splash of water was heard. All heads turned into the direction of the pot and there was the Eggwolf surprised, sitting in the cold water, not knowing what happened and probably stuck as well.

\- Can somebody tell me why is the water not boiled?! – Shadow was the first to broke the silent. This whole story adventure was staring to give him a headache, not to mention that it wasn't going the way that it was supposed to and they lost time, while dealing with this.

\- Um, I've just started preparing for dinner, it's quite early and I didn't know that there will be guests and my brothers at all – the last Porker answered while trying not to squeak in fright.

\- I see... – he calmly replayed – There's no other solution – he glanced Sonic's way - Stay here with the Porkers and Silver.

\- Wait Shads, where are ya going with him?!

The ebony hedgehog took a hold over the pot's holder and without another word dragged the wolf outside the house and further into the woods. They couldn't see it, but the shouts or mercy and pain were enough to guess what was happening behind the bush. Sonic had at first tried to go there and stop Shadow from doing whatever he was, but Silver started to cry and he had to devote to the baby's needs.

When Shadow returned Sonic interrogated the ebony hedgehog.

\- Shadow! I…It was supposed to be a child friendly story and you just like that made a punch bag from the wolf. I can't even recognize his face – he looked at the Eggman alike as was limping away and still had the pot on his backside.

\- I don't see what's the problem, he was defeated or not? Besides we have other things to do than dealing with him.

After that the wolf never again dared to approach any pigs or hedgehogs (especially hedgehogs), moreover he changed his diet and became a vegan. The little pigs learned that their house should be made of bricks and of course have hot water always prepared for guests and they lived happily ever after.

As for the three hedgehogs, they left the valley at night time. The Ultimate Life Form again had the sling, huffing in annoyance, while Sonic was running in delight jumping from branch to branch and making different stuns that he couldn't do with the baby hedgehog; after all it was now Shadow's turn to look after Silver. There was supposed to be a passage leading to the next story, but while running through the forest they managed to lose the pathway. It was night time so they decided to look after one the next day, they lied down under the night sky.

Not long and Sonic was asleep, used to spending nights outside. Shadow decided to keep watch over their resting place. It was peaceful, only from time to time an owl had murmured, or the chirping of the crickets had been heard. Closer to dawn he decided to also take a nap.

The moment Shadow's breathing implied that he's asleep a mist covered the forest's ground and with it took the sleeping forms of the hedgehogs.

XX

The next day the Ultimate Lifeform felt finally warm, not like the other night. As somebody like him raised on a space colony, he preferred to spend his nights in buildings; on missions he didn't sleep at all and kept his guard. He opened his eyes and noticed that he got wrapped in red cloth. Upon getting up, it turned out that the cloth was tied under his neck.

\- Why am I even wearing this red hood, some Faker's kind of a prank?

But now he also noticed the major fact, that he was alone. He called the other hedgehog, but there was no response. He checked his surrounding, but only found a basket and in it Silver, asleep.

Sonic wouldn't have ditched him in the middle of the forest, so something had to happen to him. He decided to take the path, that now was painfully visible, wondering why they couldn't find it the other day.

While leaving the clearing he had a feeling that something is watching him…

* * *

Next chapter - Who the hell gave a gun to Charmy?!


End file.
